El Precio de ser un Mortal
by MesheCerberus
Summary: (Fic reloaded, misma autora, diferente cuenta) Hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se desea... si se cumple, no siempre puede resultar como esperamos...¿Se imaginan a un Vincent viviendo nuevamente una vida mortal, teniéndose que adaptar a su nueva condición y aceptando las consecuencias?
1. Reloaded - Introducción y cambios

**Qué caraj….?**

Buenas, buenas! Seguro algunos se preguntarán, que demonios? juraría que esta historia ya existía desde el 2007…no hay temor a Dios, santo cielo! Pues gente, yo soy **Blankfans**, la autora de esta historia que estoy volviendo a subir, ¿qué ocurrió? Pues que no recuerdo la contraseña de esa cuenta y el correo asociado a la misma lo eliminé hace como un año pensando que más nunca lo necesitaría…que gran error cometí :/, así que me hice una cuenta nueva para volver a FanFiction luego de más de 3 años de ausencia.

Y por qué decidí volver? Creo que mejor sería preguntar por qué deje de escribir y de entrar. Al entrar en la universidad en el 2007 el estrés y toda la presión me hicieron perder mucha inspiración, al pasar los años ya no me sentía en capacidad de escribir nada bueno así que me dejé de ello. Hace poco he empezado a trabajar y el estrés es mayor, por lo cual en un día de mucha presión tenía que calmarme y decidí volver a pasar a ver que era de la vida de este fic, lo leí desde el principio y vi todos los review, incluso algunos de este año y eso me puso muy feliz, me recordó que esta era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hace 5 años y que iba siendo la hora de retomarlo.

Haré lo posible por terminar los 2 capítulos que me faltan y hacerlo bien, espero que las palabras puedan fluir tan fácilmente como hace años sino mi depresión será el doble jajajaja XD

Pero antes de eso, quiero modificar un poco el fic que ya había subido, nada demasiado grave, la historia sigue igual su rumbo. Para los que ya lo hayan leído, entre algunas modificaciones tendremos están:

-Quitaré el OOC de Cloud, lo hice demasiado payaso en su momento y él no es así, no importa si se recuperó de lo de Aerith o no, jugando Crisis Core entendí que el payaso es Zack y Cloud era un poco más serio, sin embargo, será parte de muchas escenas cómicas ;D

-Los capítulos serán más cortos, no quiero decir que eliminaré pedazos de historia, sino lo que antes era un capitulo de 22 páginas ahora será dividido en 2 capítulos de 11 páginas cada uno por ejemplo, esto a fin de hacer más fácil la lectura, yo misma me cansaba al releer la historia, mucha información en un capítulo.

-Edad de Reeve, en este fic lo asumí más viejo que Vincent , cosa que no es así y lo entendí al jugar DoC en inglés (antes lo había jugado en japonés) incluso inventé que habían trabajado juntos en los Turcos de jóvenes, ya esta idea no me agrada y la eliminaré.

-Shelke será un poco más seca y menos expresiva, tal como ella es en realidad.

Y bueno por ahora eso es todo, espero disfruten la nueva estructura y los 3 capítulos finales (que espero vengan pronto)

Muchas gracias por todos los review que he recibido incluso hasta el día de hoy, ustedes fueron un gran motivo para regresar!

Luego de esta introducción, comencemos con el fic!


	2. Volviste

Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix. Hago esto por amor al juego y a la pareja Vincent x Yuffie, no busco lucrarme con esto.

**OJO**: Spoilers!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Volviste**_

Vincent se había preguntado desde hace rato cómo demonios lograría bajar de aquella cascada, siempre que venía lo hacía a los lomos de un Chocobo de montaña, pero esta vez había despertado en aquel sitio sin saber cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí, simplemente había despertado a los pies del altar de Lucrecia, y a pesar de toda su agilidad y equilibrio era sumamente peligroso, incluso para él, saltar desde esa altura habiendo la posibilidad de que quedara como una calcomanía estampada en el suelo.

La infantil voz de Shelke lo sacó de su análisis, y como si esta le hubiera leído la mente hizo resonar una pequeña risilla y se dirigió a él con picardía:

Shelke: Traje un par de chocobos dorados si es lo que te preocupa, están detrás de esas rocas, bajaremos en un dos por tres de esta montaña.

Shelke pasó por detrás de las rocas y trajo tomados por las riendas a los dos chocobos dorados que literalmente había "robado" del establo del Séptimo Cielo, ella le ofreció el chocobo macho de la pareja para que montara sobre él.

Shelke: Me sorprende que con ese sexto sentido que tienes no te hayas dado cuenta del trinar de los chocobos detrás de la rocas...bueno supongo que es por el ruido del agua de la cascada

Vincent la miró un instante y reflexionó un poco ese comentario... es verdad, no se había dado cuenta del sonido producido por los chocobos...para una persona normal no hubiera sido nada extraño, pero para Vincent Valentine... realmente lo sorprendió este suceso, sin embargo no le dio demasiada importancia y supuso que Shelke tenía la razón

Vincent: Si... probablemente fue por el agua

Shelke: Bueno ¿a que esperamos? volvamos a Edge!

Vincent: De acuerdo...pero tengo una pregunta ¿alguien más se enteró de que estoy aquí?

Shelke: No lo creo, mandaste el mensaje solo a mi móvil ¿no es así?, no quise avisarle a nadie, quiero darles a todos una sorpresa...digamos que es una manera de agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la niña, y aunque primeramente la reacción del chico fue de sorpresa ante esa desconocida actitud en Shelke igualmente le devolvió el gesto

Vincent: Comprendo...entonces lo mejor será apresurarnos, no quiero estropear su plan

Shelke asintió con la cabeza y así poco a poco comenzaron a descender la colina, tocaron suelo y siguieron su camino pasando por el pequeño riachuelo que separa a Nibelheim del resto del continente, pasaron por Cañón Cosmo, Gongaga y por otro pequeño riachuelo mientras que a distancia se observaba el Gold Saucer. Durante todo este recorrido los labios de Vincent no dejaron de tener dibujada una sonrisa, se sentía libre, libre al fin para poder disfrutar del placentero sonido del viento, de la tranquilidad del río antes de desembocar en el mar, de ver maravillado a los pájaros volar y sentir el olor de los árboles cercanos al lugar, simplemente nunca había tenido tiempo de detenerse a disfrutar de esas cosas que para él eran algo insignificante, sin embargo ahora lo veía como el acto más placentero que había realizado en mucho tiempo, por fin su alma se había redimido y ahora podía sin culpa alguna disfrutar de los pequeños regalos de la naturaleza.

La niña de cabellos naranja notó el cambio en la expresión de Vincent, se le veía relajado y feliz, ya no tenía esa mirada melancólica y distante con la cual lo había conocido, y se sintió muy tranquila al ver que su compañero finalmente había saldado las cuentas pendientes con aquella mujer, cuyos recuerdos seguían estando en su interior y revolviéndole los sentimientos de vez en cuando. Un pequeño trinar del chocobo hembra los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos

Shelke: Tranquila Kiara, tranquila, buena chica

Vincent: ¿Que le sucede?

Shelke: No es nada, solo que tiene hambre, me los llevé sin permiso antes de la hora de su desayuno

Vincent: Eso no ha estado bien

Shelke: Jejeje, lo sé, pero tenía que llevar a cabo mi plan, y sin los chocobos me hubiera sido imposible llegar

Vincent: No debiste meterte en problemas para venir a buscarme, no era necesario que te preocuparas, yo podía arreglármelas

Shelke: JA! y como pretendías bajar de allí? si no hubiera llegado probablemente hubieras estado días allí pidiendo ayuda esperando a cualquier viajero que pasase cerca

Vincent: Aun así lo que hizo esta mal

Shelke: Ya no te angusties, seguro que cuando llegues a todos se les olvidara que me fugue con los chocobos

Vincent: ...

Un nuevo graznido los tomo desprevenidos, esta vez era del chocobo macho

Shelke: Ahora tu también? será mejor que nos apresuremos

Y en un dos por tres se encaminaron nuevamente hacia Edge. A partir del primer graznido el chocobo macho había comenzado a sentirse incomodo y de vez en cuando se detenía sin hacerle caso a su jinete, esto comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas a Vincent quien de diversas formas halaba las riendas para obligarlo a que siguiera andando

Shelke: Su nombre es Hibiki, algo obstinado eh?

Vincent: Creo que la palabra "Algo" se queda corta...

Shelke: Si, igual que su dueña

Vincent: ¿quién es la dueña?

Shelke: La única persona que conozco que es más obstinada que ese pajarraco, Yuffie

La cara de Vincent tomó una expresión un poco más seria y melancólica mientras miraba a Shelke...Yuffie...casi se olvidaba de ella, la pobre debió haberse sentido tan mal después de lo sucedido...

Vincent:...es verdad...cómo esta ella?

Shelke frunció un poco el ceño ante la pregunta del pistolero

Shelke: Supongo que bien...anda de un lado para otro, no ha dejado en paz a Cloud insistiéndole que te buscara después de lo que pasó con Omega, su impaciencia es insoportable

Los rasgos de Vincent se aflojaron y su mirada se fijó al suelo, se sentía algo culpable por no haberla llamado a ella también, e igualmente se compadeció de Cloud, cuántas cosas no habría soportado el pobre con la insistencia de la ninja, se sintió en la necesidad de llegar lo más rápido posible para que ya no causara más alborotos, aunque desconocía la reacción que podrían tener los chicos cuando lo vieran, se rió en su mente con el simple hecho de pensar que lo confundieran con un fantasma

Vincent: Entonces habrá que apresurarse, las cosas deben estar caóticas con Yuffie en esas condiciones

Vincent le acarició la nuca al ave dorada y le hablo suavemente

Vincent: Si en verdad eres como tu dueña cederás ante un buen chantaje, si caminas rápidamente te prometo las mejores verduras Skils de todo el mundo, sé muy bien donde encontrarlas

El Chocobo abrió sus alas con emoción y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos emprendió la carrera por las profundas aguas cercanas a Costa del Sol

Shelke: e-EH! Vincent espérame!

* * *

Al paso en el que iban Hibiki y Kiara no tardaron mucho en llegar a las cercanías del pantano Zolom, esquivando a la enorme serpiente a una velocidad sorprendente, finalmente llegaron a las afueras de Edge, una pequeña ciudad que fue construida entre Midgar y Kalm, Tifa había reabierto el Bar "El Séptimo Cielo" y ahora vivía ahí junto con Cloud, Marlene, Denzel, Barret y la nueva integrante Shelke. Antes de bajar del lomo del ave Vincent pasó sus manos por su cabello alborotado por el viento para peinarlo un poco; jadeando Shelke también hizo lo mismo

Shelke: Tenías razón, no puede resistirse a un buen chantaje...

Vincent: Ja! vayamos al bar

Ambos tomaron a sus chocobos por las riendas y se dirigieron a la tienda de Tifa, primeramente los dejaron en sus respectivos establos que se encontraban en la parte trasera, cerraron las cercas y Shelke dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio

Shelke: Ves? tanto preocuparnos para nada, nadie se dio cuenta

Pero ese sentimiento de triunfo se quebró en pedazos cuando escucho una furiosa voz maternal acercándose por la puerta trasera

Tifa: Con que nadie se dio cuenta, eh? Shelke que estabas pensando? estaba muy...!

Las palabras de Tifa se ahogaron en su garganta cuando terminó de abrir la puerta y observó la inconfundible capa deteriorada del pistolero. Tifa parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar aquella escena, se rasco un poco los ojos para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era producto de la rabia

Tifa: V-Vincent!

No hubo más que decir Tifa salió corriendo por aquella puerta y se acerco al muchacho observándolo anonadada, seguidamente lo tomo por los hombros

Tifa: WA! Eres tu! no puedo creerlo! pero como?

Shelke: Recibí un mensaje de él en mi celular, así que fui a buscarlo, por eso me llevé los chocobos

Vincent: Tifa por favor no te enojes con ella, yo fui el que la llamó

Tifa: ¿Chocobos? qué Chocobos? AH! Si esos chocobos!...AY! qué importan los condenados Chocobos! estas vivo Vincent! Yuffie tenía razón!

Vincent: A que te refieres?

Tifa: Desde que despareciste Yuffie anda buscándote como loca, incluso tiene al pobre Cloud complaciéndola buscándote por varios lugares, él creía que te habías muerto, pero Yuffie seguía allí insistiendo!

Vincent: Ya veo...

La expresión de Vincent se tornó bastante seria y a la vez sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, debía ver a Yuffie, y rápido

Tifa finalmente lo soltó y se le quedó mirando por un instante, sonrió gentilmente mientras extendía su mano hacia la puerta que acababa de abrir

Tifa: Pues qué estamos esperando? esto hay que celebrarlo! entremos! Voy a preparar algo riquísimo, para chuparse los dedos, les parece?

Shelke: Buena idea! tengo hambre!

Tifa: Pues claro si te fuiste sin comer nada ¬¬, ah! por cierto no se te olvide darle el desayuno a los chocobos

Tifa le entregó un saco con verduras Gisal a la chica y esta con desprecio y enojo comenzó a darle de comer a las aves

Shelke: Molestas avesuchas!

Vincent y su voluptuosa compañera entraron al bar, se sentaron en la barra y Tifa le ofreció algo para beber

Vincent: Un poco de agua mineral estará bien por favor

Tifa: Jajaja! sabía que pedirías eso, nunca cambiaras

Delicadamente le sirvió su pedido y se lo entregó deslizándolo por la barra con bastante destreza

Tifa: Bien fría, como te gusta!

Vincent: Muchas gracias

Tifa: Cuando finalmente te decidas a tomar algo de cerveza solo pídela, te haré un gran descuento

Vincent: Eso no ocurrirá por ahora...pero gracias...y cuénteme, como están los demás?

Tifa: Pues como ya te dije Cloud esta buscándote como loco por cada rincón del planeta, llega amargado todas las noches, pobrecito

Vincent: Siento mucho todos los problemas que pude haber causado

Tifa: No tienes nada de que disculparte hombre! si eres el nuevo héroe del planeta, supongo que eso también tiene a Cloud un poco molesto jajajaja!

Vincent: jejeje

Tifa: A ver...Barret perdió las esperanzas a las primeras semanas y se rindió a la hora de buscarte, ahora está trabajando como mecánico, consiguió empleo hace poco

Vincent: Me alegro de escuchar eso

Tifa: Reeve debe estar con su organización arreglando algunos daños que causó la explosión de Omega, de vez en cuando llamaba para informarnos si sabía algo de ti. Cid se le veía muy triste, no quiso ayudar a buscar, solo se fue a Ciudad Cohete, no he sabido más de él. Nanaki vino para acá después de lo de Omega, él y Shelke se han vuelto grandes amigos. Y yo, bueno no he podido hacer mucho, tengo que atender la tienda, hace semanas que tenemos bastantes clientes, así que Yuffie está dándome una mano

Vincent levantó rápidamente la mirada mientras arqueaba una ceja

Vincent: Quiere decir que Yuffie está aquí?

Tifa: Si, eso dije, pero...

La conversación fue cortada cuando se escucharon unos pequeños pasos que bajaban las escaleras estrepitosamente

Yuffie: Oye Tifa! donde te pongo esta cochina vajilla?

Vincent se levantó de su asiento un tanto nervioso por la reacción de Yuffie cuando descubriera que su teoría sobre la supervivencia de él era correcta. La pequeña ninja no lograba ver nada pues llevaba en brazos una torre de platos que le impedían descubrir lo que había frente a ella. A falta de una respuesta Yuffie reaccionó algo molesta mientras doblaba hacia un lado el cuello para ver la causa del silencio

Yuffie: Tifa?! me oyes? dónde pongo esta mierda! es más pesada de lo que parece!- !

Una sinfonía de vidrios rotos fue lo próximo que se escuchó, la ninja había dejado caer toda la vajilla ante la impresión de lo que veía...tenía que ser un sueño... será posible? era él?

Yuffie:...V-Vin-Vincent...?

Vincent: Hola Yuffie...

Fue lo único que logró responderle. Yuffie lo veía sorprendida, perdida en su mirada de fuego, no podía creerlo, sus ojos grisáceos comenzaron a llenarse de agua haciéndose cristalinos, su cuerpo finamente comenzó a responderle y lentamente fue acercándose a él con aquella mirada perdida, mientras más avanzaba más intensificaba su andar, hasta que comenzó a correr y se lanzó de lleno a sus brazos guindándose de su cuello y posando su cara en su amplio pecho.

Yuffie: Vincent! Eres tu! Eres tu! Estas vivo! Lo sabía, lo sabia! Tu no podías haber muerto!

Vincent: Yuffie...

De manera inconsciente Vincent le devolvió el abrazo, posó sus manos alrededor de su delgada cintura y la presionó contra su cuerpo cálidamente. Tifa se sentía de más allí, así que decidió salir del lugar y dejar solos a los reencontrados. Justo cuando ella se disponía a salir, Shelke se preparaba para entrar, así que la mujer la agarro del brazo y la sacó con ella del bar.

Shelke: ¿Pero que haces?

Tifa: No debemos entrar aún, deja que hablen un rato ellos solos

Shelke: ¿Solos? porque?

Tifa: No lo sé muy bien...pero por lo que veo entre Vincent y Yuffie ha surgido un gran cariño después de que se enfrentaron juntos a Omega y a los Deepground Solidiers...ella se sintió muy culpable por la supuesta muerte de él...lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que aclaren las cosas

Lo único que pudo hacer Shelke fue descargarse con un puchero y una expresión de rabia en su rostro.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Listo, mucho más corto, anterior: _**Como si fuera la primera**_** vez** espero les haya agradado, sus review siempre son bienvenidos :)


	3. Bienvenida

_**Capítulo 2: Bienvenida**_

Dentro seguían abrazados aquel par, Yuffie aun guindada del cuello de Vincent soltando un par de lágrimas de felicidad y emoción, Vincent acariciaba suavemente su corto cabello negro mientras ella enterraba cada vez más la cara en el cuello de él, una corta frase por parte de la ninja rompió el silencio

Yuffie: Vincent...

Vincent: Dime...

Yuffie: Tu...

La ninja alzó su brazo por detrás de la nuca del pistolero y dejo caer sobre la cabeza de él un fuerte puñetazo, rápidamente se soltaron y con un pequeño gemido de queja Vincent colocó su mano sobre la parte dolida agachando la mirada.

Yuffie: ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE ASUSTARME ASI? PENSABAMOS QUE HABIAS MUERTO! NO SABES LO MAL QUE ME SENTI DESPUES DE ESA PUTA EXPLOSION! ARGGRR! ERES IMPOSIBLE!

Y cruzándose de brazos le dio la espalda al hombre con su cara infantilmente molesta, mientras Vincent recuperándose de la impresión levantaba su cabeza, la miró con picardía y con una medio sonrisa juguetona

Vincent: Debo interpretar eso como una manera de decir que estaba preocupada por mi?

Yuffie se sonrojó al máximo ante el sarcasmo en sus palabras y volteándose rápidamente lo miró furica a los ojos

Yuffie: P-Pues que esperabas eh? que me quedara muy tranquila comiendo galleticas y leche tibia después que desapareciste?!

Vincent suspiro jocosamente y la miró con una profunda ternura en sus ojos carmesíes

Vincent: Gracias por preocuparse por mi...y siento no haber venido antes, si hubiera podido lo habría hecho

La joven suavizó sus rasgos mientras el rubor desaparecía, no comprendía muy bien lo que Vincent decía, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza y no dudo en comenzar con el infalible interrogatorio.

Yuffie:...pero... cómo?...es decir...cómo sobreviste a esa mega explosión?

Vincent tomó asiento tranquilamente como si ya hubiera esperado que la ninja le preguntara eso, suspiro profundamente y comenzó con la explicación

Vincent: En realidad... solo recuerdo que Omega comenzaba a elevarse hacia el cielo para llevarse las almas de este planeta y para detenerlo me lancé en picada contra él... de resto no puedo recordar mucho más, solo sé que desperté frente al altar de Lucrecia en las cascadas de Nibelheim...en ese momento supe que gracias a ella había sobrevivido...llámalo como quieras, una corazonada tal vez...pero sé que fue así...sin ella quien sabe lo que podría haber ocurrido...

Yuffie: Gracias a...Lucrecia?

Vincent: Ella está en un lugar mejor...descansando tranquilamente; en paz...no tengo de que preocuparme, su alma se ha redimido, y con su perdón, la mía lo ha hecho también...

Yuffie observó la expresión de alivio y de felicidad en el rostro de su amigo, se le veía diferente, se veía realmente tranquilo...ella sonrió dulcemente y se sentó al lado de él empujándolo con la cadera

Yuffie: Que bien! eso quiere decir que finalmente te has perdonado a ti mismo todos los pecados que nunca cometiste pero que tú mismo te inventaste para atormentarte una y otra vez sin parar durante todos estos años?!

Vincent la miró con extrañeza, mientras ella esperaba su respuesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Vincent: Je...podríamos decir que si...

Yuffie se levantó de un salto y se paró frente a él con movimientos exagerados para celebrar el triunfo

Yuffie: YUPI! Eso si que es una buena noticia! Ya era hora hombre! mucha tortura para una sola persona jajaja!

Vincent asintió con la cabeza algo jocoso, aunque sin perder ese porte que tanto lo caracteriza, Yuffie notó inmediatamente el cambio en su mirada, ya no era esa mirada sombría y perdida, esa mirada era diferente, a través de sus ojos se dio cuenta de que en realidad algo había cambiado en él, ella acercó su rostro un poco al de él para observarlo más detalladamente; algo avergonzado Vincent se alejó un poco preguntándose qué le ocurría a la chica

Vincent: Qué pasa?

Yuffie: mmmm...nu se...estas raro...estas diferente...

Vincent soltó una pequeña risa ante este comentario y esta vez fue él quien acercó un poco su rostro al de la joven

Vincent: A si?, pues acaba de robar las palabras que iban a salir de mi boca, usted también esta diferente

Yuffie se sonrojó y se alejó de un golpe de él, la cara divertida del pistolero no se desvanecía

Yuffie: Diferente yo? en qué forma?

Vincent: mm... no sé, estas rara...

Y se rió más fuerte que la vez anterior, Yuffie frunció un poco el ceño y para que su orgullo no se viera redoblado decidió cambiar el tema

Yuffie: Y como lograste llegar hasta aquí?

Vincent: pues...en cuanto recuperé la conciencia le envié un mensaje a Shelke a su móvil, no le pedí que fuera por mí, pero se apareció allá y...

Yuffie: QUE?! Llamaste a esa enana y no fuiste capaz de llamar a la tienda para avisar también?! PERFECTO! ESTO ES PERFECTO!

Vincent: Lo siento, no era para que lo tomaras a mal, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y...

Yuffie: Y yo aquí como una estúpida buscándote debajo de cada roca del cochino planeta mientras tu intercambiabas mensajitos con esa niñata! ARGGG!

Vincent: Pero porque enojarse tanto por algo tan insignificante?

Yuffie: INSIGNIFICANTE!? Que idiota eres!

Vincent no comprendía aquella actitud en Yuffie ¿porqué se molestaba tanto por un simple mensaje de texto al móvil de Shelke?

Yuffie: No tienes idea de todo lo mal que me sentí, cierto?, me sentí tan culpable por todo, por haber sido solo un estorbo en nuestro encuentro con Nero, por no haberte podido ayudar cuando fuiste absorbido por la ráfaga de Mako cuando intentaste protegerme, por no haber podido detener el ascenso de Omega...cuando ocurrió la explosión...pensé que habías muerto...y me sentí tan inútil...tan impotente...si tu no me hubieras protegido no te habrías transformado en Caos y no habrías perdido el control...y...

Con cada palabra que decía los puños de Yuffie iban apretándose más y más, y sus ojos nuevamente comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos

Vincent: Yuffie...usted no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió, si la protegí fue porque quise hacerlo no porque fuera un estorbo que tenía que cuidar...todo lo que sucedió simplemente debía de ocurrir, no debe sentirse mal por ello...

Yuffie seguía con la mirada baja, rechinando los dientes, no parecía querer entender lo que Vincent le decía

Vincent: De verdad lo siento...nunca quise que se sintiera así, si arriesgue mi vida fue para salvar la suya y la de todas las demás personas de este planeta, de verdad discúlpeme por todos los malos ratos que debe haber pasado por mi culpa...

La chica levanto lentamente la mirada del suelo y lo miró con cierta tristeza, debía admitir que había hablado de más dejando al descubierto sentimientos que ni ella misma había terminado de asimilar después del accidente de Omega, en esta ocasión tuvo que doblegar su orgullo y admitir que había hablado de forma egoísta pensando solamente en ella, sin tomar en cuenta que ese sacrificio que hizo su amigo era la última esperanza del planeta...

Yuffie:...je... creo que hable demasiado...

Vincent:...Yuffie

* * *

Fuera del bar Shelke esperaba impaciente la oportunidad de entrar para arruinarles la conversación a Vincent y a Yuffie, pero con la presencia de Tifa vigilándola era una misión imposible

Shelke: Ya?

Tifa: Que no! esperemos a que ambos se desahoguen!

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta estacionándose cerca de allí, minutos después apareció Cloud con una cara de pocos amigos y con fuertes zapateos de rabia que parecían crear un sismo mientras más se acercaba

Tifa: E-Eh...Hola Cloud! Buenas tardes

Cloud:...que tienen de buenas?

Tifa: Uy! pero que te pasa?

Cloud sentía que echaba chispas por la cabeza y que de sus orejas salía humo desprendido

Cloud: Qué me pasa? Te diré que es lo que me pasa! Llevo semanas buscando como un sabueso a ese soquete de Vincent! Teniendo la mayor paciencia de este universo soportando las quejas y mandatos de Yuffie! Sin contar las fastidiosas llamadas al móvil y los infinitos mensajitos de texto! "Cloud encontraste a Vincent?" De paso, en el camino me atacaron una manada de Bengalas y casi me voy contra el pantano Zolom cuando me topo con un Begimo en la praderas! Pero ahí no acaba la cosa! de regreso decido echar gasolina en Kalm y me encuentro con el Idiota de Cait Sith y de Reeve y "literalmente" me obligaron a ayudarlos a recoger unos escombros! La gasolina me costó un riñón! y Una inoportuna paloma me cagó mientras iba por la carretera! Y todo para qué? PARA NADA! Vincent no está por ningún lado

Tifa: AY! pero como puedes decirlo de esa manera tan insensible! Vincent es nuestro amigo!

Cloud: Corrección Tifa, "ERA", lamentablemente está muerto, yo lo apreciaba mucho y también me duele saberlo, pero hay que aceptar la realidad...Si me disculpan apesto, así que voy a darme un baño y a dormir el resto de la semana

Con pasos pesados y fúricos Cloud se dispone a entrar al bar

Tifa: HEY CLOUD! No creo que debas...

Cloud: Tifa, por si no lo has notado estoy muy molesto y apesto a mierda, así que nada de lo que digas impedirá que entre

Shelke: Pero Cloud, tenemos algo que decirte

Cloud: Lo que sea puede esperar hasta que me duche y duerma algo

Tifa: CLOUD! ESPERA!

Y haciéndose el sordo entró en el bar...logra ver a Yuffie parada frente a la puerta

Cloud: Yuffie, no me molestes que vengo de muy mal...!

Cuando observó bien y se dio cuenta de quien la acompañaba su cuerpo se paralizó en seco, y mientras abría y cerraba los ojos de la impresión, seguidamente lo señaló con su dedo índice.

Cloud: Esto tiene que ser una broma, te he buscado hasta el último rincón del planeta y no apareciste, me están jugando una broma o algo así? Porque es de muy mal gusto!

Vincent: Eh…

Tifa: Te dije que no entraras!

Yuffie: Cloud es Vincent! Te dije que estaba vivo!

Cloud parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por las palabras que había dicho antes producto del cansancio y la rabia, en el fondo él admiraba y apreciaba mucho al pistolero, por eso se había comprometido a buscarlo hasta debajo de la última roca, después de todo, él era un nuevo héroe. El rubio se acercó lentamente al azabache y este esperaba su siguiente acción, quizás una bofetada por la cara que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, podía imaginarse todo lo que había sufrido buscándolo; sin embargo, Cloud levantó un poco la comisura de sus labios mostrando una leve sonrisa satisfecha y un gran alivio, extendió su mano en señal de recibimiento.

Cloud: Bienvenido seas entonces, compañero.

Vincent también sonrió, para ambos era difícil demostrar el cariño mutuo, pero una respuesta al apretón de manos fue suficiente para que ambos se entendieran y disculparan.

Vincent: Me alegra haber vuelto.

Al rato todo volvió a la calma, Cloud había ido a darse una ducha de agua fría, mientras el resto de las muchachas junto a Vincent se sentaron en la barra para hablar un poco. Cuando Tifa le pidió una explicación al pistolero este le dio la misma respuesta que le había dado a Yuffie, Shelke no parecía tener curiosidad por lo que había sucedido, ella no se había molestado en preguntar, pues la cara del hombre de ojos rojizos decía todo lo que ella quería saber.

Momentos después Cloud llegó ya refrescado y con un nuevo cambio de ropa mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla

Cloud: A ver...donde me quede?...Ah si, Vincent, de verdad que gusto ver que estás bien!

Vincent: Lo mismo digo Cloud

Cloud: La verdad ya nos estábamos dando por vencidos, no creí que sobrevivieras a esa explosión, sabía que eras resistente, pero esto supera todas mis expectativas, de qué diablos estas hecho? Jaja

Vincent: Je...supongo que de lo mismo que tu...te vi cuando recibiste el ataque de Rosso en la Guerra de Midgar, que hayas sobrevivido es toda una hazaña

Cloud: Si, la tipa en verdad que estaba loca...pero no es momento de hablar de eso! Dime como rayos te salvaste!

Vincent solo alcanzó a soltar un pequeño suspiro jocoso, ya el contar la historia de su sobrevivencia se estaba haciendo repetitivo, incluso para la paciencia de él

Vincent: Como le he dicho a todas...la verdad no lo sé, después de la explosión desperté en las cascadas de Nibelheim y Shelke me trajo hasta aquí...

Cloud miró curioso a la niña de cabellos naranjas y le regalo una gran sonrisa

Cloud: Buen trabajo Shelke!

Shelke: Solo quería agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por mí, me pareció que esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo

En una de las mesas del bar se escucho a la hasta ahora callada Yuffie refunfuñar mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la tabla

Yuffie: Ahora todo el merito es para ella eh?, bien de acuerdo! a mí nadie me ha felicitado por mi glorioso triunfo al llegar al núcleo de Omega! No fue fácil sobrevivir hasta allí y de paso apagar los reactores yo sola! Pero bien ignórenme, así como Vincent lo hizo durante todo el camino!

Todos callaron ante el comentario, especialmente Vincent quien agachó la mirada, él ya sabía que la ninja lo había interpretado de esa forma, no era que él la ignorará, al contrario, se preocupaba por ella, pero su continuo enfoque en las repentinas transformaciones en Caos, la presencia de Lucrecia a través de Shelke y el tortuoso camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar a las profundidades de Midgar seguramente habían hecho sentir a Yuffie que él no le prestaba la suficiente atención como compañeros de misión que eran. La voz de Shelke no se hizo callar, con una expresión un tanto indiferente se volteó sobre su silla dándole la espalda a la chica y así dar su punto de vista.

Shelke: La codicia de ciertas personas es intolerable, piensan que el mundo gira a su alrededor y que deben recibir todo el mérito de las cosas...

La ninja no tardó en replicar levantándose de su asiento con una expresión bastante molesta, sus puños apretados y sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas

Yuffie: Maldita criatura! Si quieres insultarme que sea de frente! Deja ya las indirectas, cobarde!

Shelke: Los codiciosos también se caracterizan por ser explosivos a la hora de defenderse, además que se molestan cuando alguien les restriega la verdad en su cara

Yuffie: TUUU! DA LA CARA!

Tifa: Bueeeeeeno! qué tal si dejamos esta discusión para otro día? Vincent está de regreso, eso hay que celebrarlo en grande! Además hay que avisarles a los otros

Cloud: Estoy de acuerdo Tifa! Los demás se alegraran de ver al nuevo salvador del planeta.

Vincent: Jejeje...gracias...pero por favor no me llames así en público, no quiero llamar la atención...

Cloud: Con ese traje tuyo no te hace falta el apodo para llamar la atención...

Tifa: Muy bien entonces ya está decidido! Yuffie! Hoy cerramos temprano! necesitamos el bar libre para esta noche

Yuffie: A la orden mi capitana!

Y luego de una reverencia militar se dispuso a cambiar el cartel de la entrada de "Abierto" a "Cerrado" XD. El alivio que Vincent sintió fue indescriptible, Tifa había intervenido justo a tiempo y de la manera más acertada para evitar una pelea entre las dos chicas más jóvenes del grupo, y al parecer Yuffie había olvidado bastante rápido las indirectas que le había lanzado Shelke...recordó tiempos atrás cuando entre ambas tampoco existía una bonita relación y suspiró hondamente

Cloud: Que no se diga más, Marlene! pásame el teléfono por favor, tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas y el celular se me quedó sin batería!

Segundos después se escucharon los pequeños pasos de la niña bajando las escaleras, traía el teléfono entre sus manos

Marlene: Aquí tienes Cloud...?!

Marlene al igual que los demás se sorprendió al reconocer el hombre con capa roja que se encontraba entre ellos, su cuerpo también se paralizó unos momentos para seguidamente escuchar el teléfono caer al suelo mientras la niña corría hacia él

Marlene: VinnieSan!

Y con un salto casi acrobático ella se le abalanzó encima y se colgó de su cuello halándole un poco sus largos cabellos y obligándolo a agacharse algo incomodo

Marlene: Vinniesan volviste! Dónde estabas? Hace tiempo que no venías a visitarme!

No pudiendo resistir más Marlene se dejó caer, y cual gato astuto cayó de pie para impresión de todos. La niña esperaba una respuesta con una sonrisa inocente y con sus ojos bien abiertos con un brillo de ilusión que conmovieron profundamente a Vincent, él se reincorporó y la cargó suavemente hasta la altura de su cara devolviéndole la sonrisa

Marlene: Yupi! VinnieSan has sonreído! Que guapo te ves así!

Las pequeñas risas de los demás no tardaron en escucharse, y Vincent no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Marlene lo abrazó más fuertemente por el cuello y él teniendo su garra metálica libre le acarició la cabeza apartándola un poco para mirarla de frente.

Vincent: Hola Marlene, es verdad... hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, fue hace más o menos un año no?

Marlene: Si! Después de que curamos a Denzel! Que cruel eres! no viniste más a saludarme.

Vincent: Si es cierto...te prometo que vendré más seguido

Marlene: Si!...Sabes qué Vinniesan?

Vincent: Dime?

Marlene: Me había puesto muy triste...todos decían que habías vuelto al planeta, como Aeris, pensé que no te iba a ver más nunca...Pero Yuffie tenía razón! Estas aquí ahora! Lo ves Yuffiechan? Era como dijiste!

Vincent fijó esta vez su mirada en Yuffie, notó como las mejillas de la ninja se tornaron sonrosadas, sin embargo, algo fuera de base, ella respondió con una gran sonrisa mostrando su dedo pulgar y guiñando un ojo

Yuffie: Pues claro! Yuffie Kisaragi nunca se equivoca!

Shelke: Hmp...si como no

Yuffie: Tu otra vez metiche?!

Cloud: Bueno ya basta las dos. No es el mejor momento para que empiecen otro pleito.

Ambas se calmaron, Yuffie hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda, y Shelke simplemente se limitó a voltear su mirada hacia un determinado punto de la pared opuesta. Marlene se acercó al oído de Vincent y le susurró algo apenas audible para los demás

Marlene: Bsbsbs (Esas dos siempre están peleándose jijiji)

Vincent le siguió el juego

Vincent: Bsbsbs (A si?)

Marlene: Bsbsbs (Jejeje, no se caen bien, Shelke la hace enojar con esas cosas que dice )

Vincent: bsbsbs (Je! me imagino...y con el carácter que tiene Yuffie...)

Yuffie: Hey! Que están hablando de mi!?

Marlene: Jejeje, nada YuffieChan... OH! Oye Cloud querías el teléfono no?

Cloud: Cierto! Casi lo olvido

Vincent coloca a Marlene a una altura donde ella pudiera bajar segura, y esta recoge el teléfono del piso

Marlene: Aquí tienes Cloud

Cloud: Gracias, yo me encargo de esto, ustedes preocúpense por la cena de esta noche... y tu Vincent debes estar agotado, porque no descansas un poco?, Yuffie puede indicarte donde está el cuarto libre

Vincent: No es mala idea

Yuffie: Bien, no se diga más!

Yuffie tomó a Vincent por el hombro mientras le indicaba el camino hacia la habitación, sin embargo en voz baja le dijo algo

Yuffie: Acompáñame...VinnieSan XD!

Vincent se detuvo en seco mientras Yuffie soltaba una pequeña carcajada ante la expresión de su rostro, seguidamente subió a las escaleras dándole a entender al Ex turco que la siguiera hasta dicho cuarto.

Ambos se adentraron por el pasillo que conducía a la parte superior de la tienda, donde estaban los cuartos y el baño, Vincent observó detalladamente el lugar, nunca había estado en el Séptimo Cielo así que quiso memorizar cada habitación del lugar, detuvo su caminar cuando observó a Yuffie que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él para abrir la puerta de uno de los cuartos, dentro habían dos camas individuales, una estaba perfectamente tendida y la otra se encontraba invadida de ropa, calcetines y las almohadas casi caían de ella, también había una peinadora con un gran espejo, la ventana era pequeña pero la luz penetraba lo suficientemente bien, además la brisa se sentía maravillosamente, solo con echarle un vistazo al sencillo cuarto Vincent sintió que era un lugar bastante acogedor, perfecto para una siesta.

Yuffie: Este cuarto es el que he estado usando las últimas semanas

Vincent: Si... ya me di cuenta

No era necesario poseer el envidiable sexto sentido de Vincent para darse cuenta que la cama que estaba desordenada era la de la ninja, ella lanzó una pequeña risa juguetona mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza algo avergonzada

Yuffie: Jejeje! Lo dices por la cama verdad?, lo siento, pero ya sabes como soy! por más que no quiera siempre termino desordenando todo, y luego me entra la flojera de arreglar jajaja, Cloud siempre se molesta conmigo por eso...pero bueno no le prestes atención, utiliza la otra cama si quieres dormir un rato

Vincent: Se lo agradezco mucho

Yuffie negó con la cabeza y puso una cara de hastió

Yuffie: Oh por Dios! al parecer tu tampoco cambiaras eh? No necesitas ser tan formal hombre!

Y girándose sobre sus pasos se dispuso a salir de la habitación

Yuffie: Que descanses Vinniesan, te levantaremos más tarde

Vincent: Te agradecería que no me llamaras así...

Yuffie: Jajajaja! Era broma! Venga, es un apodo estúpido, no encaja para nada con tu personalidad XD Bueno, dulce siesta!

Y más rápido que un rayo cerró la puerta fuertemente, se escuchaba como los pasos de la chica se iban alejando poco a poco. Vincent dio un pequeño vistazo al lugar y se dispuso a abrir las cortinas de la pequeña ventana, miró hacia afuera, la brisa le pegaba en la cara haciendo que sus cabellos revolotearan ligeramente, él cerró los ojos un instante para sentir el viento tocándole cada poro de su lozano rostro, y con un profundo suspiro se fue quitando su capa y su bandana roja, las colgó en uno de los barrotes de su cama y seguidamente se deshizo de sus botas de cuero, permitiéndose acostarse sutilmente sobre ella. Hacía tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan suave, pocas camas se sentían como esa, su comodidad solo podía compararse con una de las que estaban en la Mansión Shinra, la cual había compartido múltiples veces con Lucrecia, y donde pasó muchas de las mejores noches apasionadas de su vida. Sacudió su cabeza no queriendo caer nuevamente en el vicio de los recuerdos tortuosos, ya todo había terminado, ya era un ser libre, no tendría que sufrir más por lo ocurrido en su pasado. Y poco a poco fue cediendo ante el placer de aquella suavidad y se dejó llevar por el cansancio quedándose profundamente dormido.

* * *

Entre sueños, el azabache sintió como una pequeña manita le tocaba el hombro repetidamente, pocos momentos después escucho el susurro de su nombre

?: Vincent...

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y al reincorporarse por completo se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes y una dulce cara infantil, era un niño sentado en el borde de su cama

Denzel: Señor Vincent...esta despierto?

Vincent se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para lograr sentarse, y al reconocer por completo a la criatura se rascó un poco los ojos, para quitarse la visión borrosa tan común luego de despertarse

Vincent: Si...

Denzel: A dormido bien?

Vincent: Si...hacía tiempo que no me echaba una buena siesta

El pequeño Denzel se le quedó mirando fijamente algo extrañado, parecía que estaba confundido o algo así

Vincent: Ocurre algo?

Denzel: No... es que...se le ve diferente sin la capa y la bandana...recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi me llevé una gran sorpresa y hasta me asusté...porque lleva tantas ropas encima? No le da calor?

Que inocentes son los niños, fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente al pistolero, sin embargo no sabía que contestarle, desde que él recordaba había llevado esa ropa, él sabía que era muy llamativa, pero nunca le importó, tampoco había una razón específica por la cual la llevaba

Vincent: Pues...no tengo ninguna razón en particular, simplemente me siento cómodo con todas las cosas que llevó, digamos que me he acostumbrado

Denzel pareció entender perfectamente y le regalo un gran sonrisa, seguidamente se levantó de la cama y tomó la capa y la bandana carmesí

Denzel: Tifa me dijo que lo despertara, ya es hora de cenar, aquí tiene sus ropas, si se siente cómodo está bien que las use

Vincent: Gracias...bajaré en un momento

Denzel: OK!

El niño salió corriendo del lugar y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, en la parte baja del Bar estaban todos los muchachos, a Denzel no le costó reconocerlos después de lo ocurrido hace un año, les sonrió y les dio una pequeña reverencia, seguidamente le halo las ropas a Tifa como señal para que se agachara, él le susurró algo al oído

Denzel: (Ya lo desperté Tifa)

Tifa: (Buen trabajo, no menciones que está aquí, es una sorpresa)

Barret: Que demonios susurran ahí eh?

Denzel: Nada señor Barret

Barret: Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames señor, no soy tan viejo!

Tifa: jajajaja

Red XIII: Oye Cloud, porque fue que nos llamaste a todos y nos pediste que viniéramos?

Cid: Es verdad, esto está muy raro! Que traman bribones?

Yuffie: AY! Pero que amargados son! Acaso no podemos pasar un buen rato entre compañeros como antes?

Cid: Si es así, porque no han servido la comida? Tengo hambre!

Cait Sith: Lo mismo digo! Queremos comer! Queremos comer!

Cloud: Reeve, controla a tu maldito gato

Reeve: ¬¬

Tifa: ARGG! acaso no pueden esperar un poco? queremos darles una sorpresa! Lo que pasa es que...

Las palabras de Tifa se vieron cortadas cuando el hombre de capa carmesí hizo su aparición al bajar las escaleras, todos quedaron estupefactos (Claro a excepción de Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Shelke, Marlene y Denzel XD), sobre la cabeza de Vincent se posó un gota caricaturesca ( ) al imaginarse la reacción de sus compañeros

Vincent: Mierda...

Cid fue el primero en romper el silencio y con una cerveza en mano comenzó a vacilar

Cid: Esto tiene que ser una alucinación, por favor díganme que tomé demasiado y me emborrache y que lo que estoy viendo allí parado no es el tarado de Vincent Valentine!

Vincent: Como me llamaste?

Cid colocó su cerveza sobre la mesa con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, lentamente se fue levantando y acercando al chico

Cid: Una alucinación que habla, debo estar bastante ebrio, o quizás sea el hambre...

Cid llegó al punto donde estaba parado Vincent, lo miró de frente con cara desafiante, seguidamente lo tomo por los hombros

Cid: Eres tú en realidad?

Vincent: Cid, me parece que todos pueden ver que estoy aquí, a menos de que TODOS incluyendo los niños se hallan embriagado como usted dice estar...

Cid lo miró sorprendido

Cid: Esa molesta y aburrida manera de hablar solo es la de Vincent

Y seguidamente sonrió abierta y jocosamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, una fuerte palmada en la espalda provoco en Vincent una pequeña tos y unos cuantos quejidos

Cid: Amigo mío! No estás muerto! Jajajaja! Que alegría volver a verte!

Cid lo apartó un poco y le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro, ante el cual Vincent permaneció impasible, Cid siguió recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa

Cid: JAJA! Que Idiota eres! Nos preocupaste a todos por nada! No nos vuelvas a dar un susto así ¿me oíste, maldito mocoso?!

Pasó su brazo por detrás del cuello de Vincent obligándolo a agachar la cabeza mientras le proporcionaba un fuerte coscorrón que termino por despeinarle sus cabellos negros; soltando una pequeña risa por fin el Ex tuco se dispone a responder

Vincent: Ja... si muchas gracias por preocuparte Cid, pero creo que si sigues recibiéndome así de verdad me voy a morir esta vez

Las risas del resto se escucharon en coro, Cait Sith y Reeve no perdieron el tiempo y también fueron a recibirlo

Cait Sith: Vincentsan es indestructible! Es un hombre hecho de acero!

Reeve: Sabíamos que lo conseguirías, no tenemos palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por la WRO y por el planeta

Vincent: Hmp! no hay problema, después de todo, ustedes fueron los que me obligaron a entrar en esa organización

Cait y Reeve: Es cierto! Jajajaja!

La atención del pistolero se desvió hacia sus pies cuando sintió una suave caricia rozándolo ligeramente. Era Nanaki, que ronroneaba de felicidad al reencontrarse con su viejo amigo. La mirada de Vincent se llenó de ternura y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza y el hocico juguetonamente, Nanaki se dejó consentir

Vincent: Que bueno verte Nanaki

Nanaki: Lo mismo digo Vincent...después de lo que pasó me sentí bastante mal, no estuve con ustedes para ayudarlos...y yo

Barret: Ya te hemos dicho que no sigas con eso Nanaki! Tenías que proteger Cañón Cosmo y no te diste por enterado, ya basta de culparse!

El felino rojo solo atinó a bajar su cabeza, Vincent le proporcionó una ligera rasquiña detrás de las orejas y Red volvió a ronronear. En otra parte del salón Yuffie estaba totalmente anonadada, no era común en el "frío" y/o "poco comunicativo" Vincent Valentine proporcionar actos de cariño.

Barret igualmente recibió al pistolero con un gran abrazo, y la pregunta del millón no se hizo esperar

Barret: No dejas de sorprenderme! Uwajajaja! Como demonios sobreviviste?

Vincent hizo rodar sus ojos hastiado

Vincent: Vaya...creo que va siendo hora de grabar la historia y reproducirla, ya me está fastidiando contarla tanto

Los allí presentes dejaron soltar sus carcajadas, pero Cid no se quedaría con aquella duda

Cid: Vamos! No seas egoísta cuéntanos!

Vincent suspiró, no le quedaba de otra, así que tuvo que darles nuevamente la explicación...

Reeve: Vaya...increíble...

Cait Sith: Ese es Vincent SAN:3

Tifa: Muy bien ya basta de charla que me esforcé bastante en la cena de esta noche! Vamos a comer!

Cid: SI! Esto hay que celebrarlo! Coman y Beban hasta que sus culos no aguanten más!

El grito de guerra de Cid fue la diana que encendió a todos para comenzar la fiesta, Marlene encendió la rocola, mientras Tifa, ayudada por Cloud y Yuffie servían las bebidas y la cena, esa noche fueron puras risas y baile, todo aquello para celebrar la dicha de que su compañero con garra metálica había vuelto sano y salvo...

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_: Qué les pareció la forma como se abordó lo de los demonios de Vincent? se me ocurrió eso al ver el final de DoC y ver que en el dije de Cerberus entraban 3 luces, para mi eso significó el fin de sus 3 demonios y de Caos. Bueno, ya se cambiaron algunas cosas en Cloud, me agrada más así, para payasos tenemos a Barret, Cid, Cait Sith y Reeve jajajaja!


	4. Deseos Embriagantes

_**Capítulo 3: Deseos embriagantes**_

**Ojo!** Contenido sexual.

**Aclaratoria**: Ff7 no me pertenece, escribo este fic por amor al juego y está basado en las historias planteadas por sus creadores en la historia original, secuelas y ante secuelas, no pretendo sacar ningún beneficio monetario de esto, todos los personajes son propiedad de Squaresoft / Square-Enix.

* * *

Como a eso de las tres de la madrugada ya no quedaba nadie en el Séptimo Cielo, solo los vasos, cigarrillos acabados y basura que había dejado la celebración de esa noche, Cid algo borracho logró montar su nave y llevarse consigo a Nanaki y a Reeve (bajo su propio riesgo). Barret, Shelke, Yuffie, Vincent, Marlene y Denzel estaban en sus camas dejándose llevar por el cansancio...sin embargo había alguien que no estaba durmiendo...Cloud se encontraba detrás del mostrador de la barra donde había un pequeño sofá, bebiendo cerveza desmesuradamente.

Cloud: Si! Fes...festejemos la llegada de Vincent! Hic...Caos y Vincent son nuestros salvadores! Hic!

Y después de un pequeño eructo pudo escuchar en medio de su confusión los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

Bajando las escaleras y ayudándose con la pared estaba Tifa, agarraba fuertemente su cabeza y se quejaba con pequeños gemidos, al parecer ella también había bebido demasiado.

Tifa: Uhggg...ha...hace tiempo que no tomaba tanto...creo que me afectó más de lo que creía…

Cloud: Tifa estas... ahí?

Cloud logró incorporarse torpemente para confirmar que la voz que escuchaba era la de su amiga, claramente se veía en su cara los signos de ebriedad. Tifa volteó a mirarlo, algo aturdida.

Tifa: Cloud?...qué haces?

Cloud: Jeje, bebiéndome unas cuantas copas.

Tifa caminó torpemente agarrándose de cualquier cosa que veía en su camino logrando llegar hasta la barra, para su sorpresa en el piso estaban arrojadas unas cuatro o cinco botellas, alguna de vodka, otras de vino.

Tifa: Vaya...veo que has estado mezclando bebidas, no creo que eso te haga bien.

Cloud: Tonterías, te has puesto a pensar desde hace cuanto no disfrutábamos la vida de esta manera? Creo que hace más de dos años Hic!

Tifa: Je...es verdad...hace tiempo que no hacíamos una fiesta así.

Cloud: Entonces déjanos ser, creo que nos los merecemos, no te parece?

Tifa estaba demasiado mareada como para pensar sensatamente, lo único que logró analizar fue que en ese preciso momento ella y Cloud eran los únicos que estaban despiertos, y seguro que los demás se levantarían bastante tarde, era una oportunidad irrepetible para estar con él y compartir buenos momentos, hace tiempo que no charlaban juntos, y aunque la condición del rubio no era las más adecuada para ello, a Tifa no pareció importarle.

Tifa: Tienes razón, Jajaja! Me convidarías?

Cloud: Pero cómo no!

Y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, el chico ojos Mako perdió el equilibrio cayendo fuertemente sobre el pequeño sofá. Tifa logró alcanzar un vaso y acercándose al chico se dejó caer igualmente sobre el mueble. Cloud tomó una botella de vino y la vació en el vaso de su amiga y lo sobrante se lo tomó él mismo poco a poco desde la misma botella.

Tifa: Que imbécil eres Cloud! No sabes beber!

Cloud: A no? entonces cómo se hace?

La mirada desafiante del muchacho le hizo a Tifa llenarse de valentía, tomó el vaso que él acababa de llenar y lo acercó a su boca.

Tifa: Mira y aprende!

Y dando un profundo suspiro se bebió el líquido entero de un solo golpe y sin dejar ni una gota.

Cloud: Muy bien Tifa! pero supera esto!

Cloud destapó una nueva botella y se debió más de la mitad de su solo sorbo.

Tifa: Crees que puedes hacerme competencia? he trabajado en este bar por muchos años! Eres un aficionado.

Tifa destapó otra botella y se la bebió entera de un golpe, Cloud simplemente quedó asombrado, ni siquiera Cid podría beber de esa forma. Acercó su cara a la de su amiga y le regalo una sonrisa juguetona, Tifa sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció.

Cloud: Tienes razón...comparado contigo soy un aficionado.

Tifa lo apartó con un leve empujón que apenas logró tambalearlo mientras se reía fuertemente.

Tifa: Jajaja! me alegra que lo admitas! hic!

Cloud: Ja! Estás ebria.

Tifa: Claro que no.

Con su dedo índice Cloud comenzó a delinear la silueta de su nariz y fue bajando hasta llegar a los labios de la mujer, seguidamente, bajó sus manos rápidamente a su estomago y se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas.

Tifa: No! No! Jajajaja! Cloud! Jajaja! Basta! Sabes que soy muy cosquillosa! Jajaja!

Cloud: Oh! No me digas! Gracias por informarme!

Cloud comenzó a cosquillearla más rápido provocando en la muchacha fuertes movimientos, ambos carcajeaban jocosos. Al cabo de unos minutos Cloud cesó su jugueteo y se recostó del asiento bastante mareado. Tifa pudo notar la fatiga en su rostro lo que le provocó bastante risa, colocó su mano sobre el pecho del rubio y se acercó un poco a su oído.

Tifa: aquí el que esta ebrio eres tú.

Cloud mantenía los ojos cerrados pero ante el comentario fue abriéndolos lentamente, sintió como la mano de Tifa comenzó a pasearse por su pecho y fue subiendo hasta uno de sus hombros, la otra mano la deslizó detrás de su rubia nuca y con ligeros movimientos empezó a proporcionarle un masaje, Cloud suspiró placenteramente ante esta sensación, las manos de Tifa eran suaves y fuertes a la vez, le hacían olvidar momentáneamente su mareo.

Tifa: Te ves muy agotado...

Cloud: No sabía que dieras tan buenos masajes.

Tifa: En la vida hay que aprender de todo.

Cloud: Ya lo creo...

En cierto momento Cloud colocó su mano sobre la de Tifa y la haló suavemente indicándole que parara, así lo hizo ella y se sentó nuevamente al lado del chico ojiazul, recargó su cara en el hombro de él mientras que el chico posaba sus manos por detrás de ella, apretándola contra sí. Gracias a la posición de la cabeza de Tifa, ella y Cloud podían mirarse fijamente, esto provocó en la luchadora un repentino enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, hace tanto que deseaba estar así con él, podía sentir su aliento y su respiración pausada, no pudo evitar rozar con un dedo la suave cara del rubio, él le devolvió una tierna sonrisa mientras se preguntaba a si mismo qué le ocurría, nunca había estado en una situación similar con Tifa, esa sensación despertada al ver sus ojos color marrón e ir bajando hasta su boca… quería besarla sin contención...Pero que era esa locura?! Tifa es su amiga!, con la que había compartido gran parte de su vida, su compañera en la lucha contra Sephiroth, como podía pensar algo tan descabellado?... vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando ella se removió un poco enlazando su pierna con la suya y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Cloud sintió como un chispazo le encendía todo el cuerpo, podía sentir los grandes senos de ella apoyados en su cintura, podía observar su cuerpo desde arriba...ella era realmente bella, una mujer perfecta por así decirlo...y en esos instantes, la deseó, la deseó con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo controlar su mano, que fue bajando hasta la pequeña cintura de ella.

"_Probablemente sea el alcohol lo que me tiene así...si seguro que eso es!"_

Cloud pensó un instante e intentó creerse aquello, pero recordó como en su niñez estaba totalmente enloquecido por su vecina Tifa, y como había entrado a SOLDADO para impresionarla, recordó la felicidad que sintió cuando se encontró con ella en la estación de trenes en Midgar, y como por estar con ella se había unido a Avalancha...pensándolo bien...él siempre se había sentido atraído por Tifa...pero que hombre no? no es así?, ella era perfecta, no solo físicamente, también su corazón era puro, sincero, arriesgado...qué más se podía pedir?...y quedó pensando un instante...y descubrió que él siempre había sentido deseos por Tifa, deseos que van más allá del placer sexual...él intentaba ocultarlo...ella era su amiga...tenía miedo de ser rechazado otra vez...sin embargo...en esta situación, solos, en la madrugada, borrachos, recostados en un sofá...

Tifa lo notó distante...pensativo...en cierto modo ella también se sentía rara, pero la satisfacción de tener al hombre que había amado en secreto por tantos años era simplemente indescriptible...quería estar así lo que le restaba de vida...Tifa subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos zafiro de su amado...se quedaron así un instante...

Tifa: Nunca te he dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos?

Cloud: No...en realidad no...

Tifa: Oh...

Cloud: Tifa...yo...

Tifa: Dime?

Ella se apartó de él y se sentó de manera que se pudieran mirar frente a frente, Cloud ya no resistía más...quería hacerlo... pero no sabía como ella lo fuera a interpretar.

Cloud:...Yo no sé qué me pasa...debe ser el alcohol.

Tifa: (Suspiro)...si seguramente...

Cloud: Pero...no sé si dejarme llevar...

Tifa:...

Tifa bajó la mirada, se sentía bastante avergonzada...de manera espontánea estaban comenzando a aflorar los deseos de ambos...de repente sintió la masculina mano de Cloud acariciando su brazo, iba bajando, rozó sutilmente su seno y siguió por la cintura hasta la cadera, Tifa solo cerró sus ojos, disfrutando cada leve caricia que le proporcionaba Cloud, cuando abrió sus orbes se encontró nuevamente con los zafiros del chico, la boca de él se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la suya y se fue acercando lentamente...

Tifa: Mañana nos arrepentiremos de esto...

Cloud: Lo sé...pero no me importa.

Tifa calló un instante y tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos.

Tifa: La verdad...a mí tampoco.

No se dijo nada más, los labios de ambos se unieron fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, que poco a poco se fue intensificando incorporando más y más caricias, Tifa tomaba a Cloud por la nuca pasando los dedos por su cabello dorado, unificando más su boca con la de él, Cloud iba bajando sus manos de su cintura a sus piernas hasta su muslo mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, durante algunos minutos permanecieron así revoloteando por el sofá, y en cierto momento pararon en seco, sus frentes estaban unidas mientras ambos tomaban un respiro...al reincorporarse se miraron fijamente jadeando...Cloud rompió el silencio.

Cloud: Tifa, te deseo de verdad…

Tifa: Yo… quiero que esto pase…Cloud…

Ya tenía su permiso, no se necesitaba más, nuevamente tomó sus labios logrando callarla de una manera más delicada, poco a poco fueron levantándose, Cloud la recostó contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello con pasión, bajó su mano por su pierna levantándola por el muslo, Tifa lo hacía enterrar más su boca en su cuello tomándolo por la nuca.

Como pudieron, fueron subiendo las escaleras, pero ya la camisa de Tifa no cubría su torso, Cloud se deshizo de ese latoso pedazo de tela blanca con tal agilidad que la luchadora no se percató hacía donde fue arrojado. Con decisión, Cloud tomó uno de los grandes senos de Tifa con su mano izquierda y deslizó sus dedos por centro del brasier, acariciando suavemente su ya rígido pezón; ella soltó un grito ahogado, intentando ocultar el electroshock que recorrió su cuerpo. Él no dudó en bajar su cabeza y acercar su boca a ese lugar prohibido, retiró la copa del sostén que tanto estorbaba, y se dispuso a acariciar el sonrosado punzante ahora con su fría lengua, Tifa no podría aguantar más los gemidos.

Tifa: Cloud…nos van… a oír…ah…

Cloud no dijo nada, solo dejó el pecho descubierto de ella y se reincorporó a sus labios, guiándola suavemente por el pasillo. Y entre besos y más besos llegaron a la habitación de la mujer, Cloud cerró la puerta con llave y se volteó a verla, sus mejillas rosadas por el deseo y su seno al aire lo convidaron a seguir con el juego. Él se le acercó lentamente y le susurró al oído con sensualidad.

Cloud: Aquí puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras.

Tifa no resistió más, se arrojó sobre él en otro ardiente beso y fue bajando el cierre de aquella camisa negra que ocultaba el maravilloso panorama; la prenda tocó el suelo dejando ante sus ojos la palidez bien formada del ojiazul, se acercó a él y como si fuera una cucharada de su propia medicina, lamió uno de sus pezones masculinos. Cloud disfrutó de aquella sensación cerrando sus ojos, pero al poco tiempo ella estaba de nuevo en sus labios, mientras sus manos se posaban en la hebilla del pantalón del susodicho, con picardía. Tifa sintió como los dedos de él comenzaban a subir por su cintura hasta su espalda retirándole poco a poco el sostén que cubría sus grandes esplendores. La pieza de ropa interior cayó en cámara lenta y al notar su desnudez, ella posó las manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, presumiendo, mientras él contemplaba la infinita belleza del cuerpo de la luchadora. Tifa comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, dejando sus dotes al descubierto bajo aquel ajustado bóxer que ya mostraba todo el deseo que él sentía, rozó sus partes con dos de sus dedos, lo cual sirvió para que ambos siguieran entrando en calor abalanzándose sobre la cama y deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que aun llevaban...

Y allí estaban, desnudos, haciendo el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho...Cuántas veces no había soñado Tifa con este momento?...Cuántas veces no quiso sentir los deliciosos besos de Cloud recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo?...y cuántas veces Cloud no deseo sentir la bella sensualidad de esa mujer entre sus brazos?

Y así la noche se fue haciendo larga, Cloud bajaba poco a poco besando intensamente el cuello de Tifa mientras sentía la suavidad de los pechos de ella entre sus manos, ella recorría la espalda de su amante y sus dedos jugueteaban con el rubio cabello de él, Cloud fue deslizando los besos por entre sus senos, por su cintura, su ombligo, hasta llegar a aquél lugar que tanto había anhelado, lo saboreó con un hambre voraz mientras los gritos de ella eran cada vez más fuertes, pidiendo más de él. Dieron infinitas vueltas en aquella cama, cambiando de posición para hacer más placentero aquel momento... y entre un par de orgasmos se escuchó un pequeño susurro casi inaudible por parte de Tifa:

Tifa:...Te amo...

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Jajaja! Más sexoooooo! Jajajaja! Escena un poco más subida de tono que la de la versión anterior del fic, en lo personal me divertí escribiéndola, espero que ustedes peguen varios Fangirl Screams :D!


	5. Conflictos

_**Capítulo 4: Conflictos**_

La luz del sol de mediodía penetró por la ventana de la pequeña habitación haciendo que la ninja se removiera en su cama con fastidio, se cubrió la cabeza con su sabana, pero el sol se empeñaba en no dejarla dormir más.

Yuffie: Ohhhhhhhh...vamos sol!...no fastidies...cinco minuticos más...

El astro rey parecía ser una madre que se instala al lado de la cama de su hijo obligándolo a levantarse para ir a la escuela, como si no la hubiera escuchado brilló con más intensidad, Yuffie se quitó las sabanas con rabia y se sentó en la cama.

Yuffie: Bien, bien! De acuerdo, tu ganas!

Se estiró lo más que pudo y dio un largo bostezo, se rascó la cabeza y buscó el reloj de cabecera para ver la hora

Yuffie: ! Las 2 de la tarde?...Bleh...

Escuchó a alguien removerse y suspirar en la cama vecina, volteó y dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al descubrir que era Vincent, se había olvidado por completo que eran compañeros de cuarto. Se levantó y se acercó a la cama del susodicho para detallarlo un poco, parecía tan lleno de paz...tan diferente al Vincent que ella conocía...le sorprendió el hecho de que ella se hubiera levantado primero...siempre era al revés.

Yuffie:...supongo que la fiesta de anoche nos dejó agotados a todos, incluso a él.

Su monólogo se interrumpió cuando las tripas de la ninja comenzaron a reclamar el ansiado alimento.

Yuffie: Ay que hambre...me preguntó si Tifa habrá hecho el desayuno...

No lo pensó dos veces, se calzó sus pantuflas y se dispuso a bajar hasta la barra del bar, como lo supuso no había nadie allí.

Yuffie: Uff... esto es un basurero...Tifa no se ha despertado?...iré a ver a su cuarto...

Mientras Yuffie se aproximaba a la habitación de la luchadora, dentro estaban ella y Cloud profundamente dormidos, el chico la abrazaba por detrás enterrando su cara en su largo pelo castaño. El tan inoportuno sol asechó ahora la cara de Tifa y la hizo despertarse lentamente...cuando notó alrededor de su cintura los fuertes brazos de un hombre se levantó un poco preocupada y descubrió que era el durmiente Cloud...se quedó mirándolo extrañada...de repente notó que estaba desnudo y ante su asombro levantó las sabanas dándose cuenta de que ella también estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo...sus ojos se abrieron como platos...todo volvía a su mente...los besos, las caricias...se había dejado llevar por sus instintos encendidos gracias al alcohol. Conteniendo el aliento, se disponía a llamar al rubio cuando se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

Yuffie: Tifa? Tengo hambre! Estás despierta?

Tifa dio un rebote en la cama...por Dios...era Yuffie...si entraba y los descubría...

Yuffie: Voy a entrar Tifa!

El cuerpo de la chica se congeló cuando escuchó la perilla removerse...sin embargo la puerta nunca abrió.

Yuffie: Oye! Esta mierda no abre! La cerraste con llave?

La mujer dio un profundo suspiro de alivio, que suerte, Cloud había cerrado la puerta antes de consumar el acto... finalmente se atrevió a responder.

Tifa: eh...Yuffie?...discúlpame...es que no me siento muy bien, me duele mucho la cabeza...no podrías hacerte el desayuno tu?

Yuffie: Oh! de acuerdo...eso te pasa por beber demasiado!...y por cierto, ya no es desayuno, es almuerzo.

La inquieta adolescente comenzó a alejarse del lugar...Tifa se tiró sobre la cama aliviada...casi los descubrían. Pocos minutos después Cloud comenzó removerse despertándose poco a poco, Tifa se estremeció...que diría el chico ahora?

Cloud abrió sus orbes azules y se encontró al lado de su amiga...la miró como si se preguntase algo, agachó su mirada y se dio cuenta de su desnudez y la de ella, y abriendo los ojos de par en par se sentó en la cama de un golpe...

Cloud: Tifa...qué es esto?...

Tifa:...

Ella tomó la sabana y se cubrió sus pechos que casi estaban al descubierto, su cara parecía un tomate y la vergüenza le impedía encarar al muchacho...él volteó su mirada y por fin comenzó a recordar habían tomado de más y habían hecho el tenido relaciones...

Cloud: No me digas... que...nosotros...

Tifa: Si Cloud... lo hicimos...

Cloud: Dios Santo...

Cloud posó su mano en su frente angustiado y apenado, qué había hecho?, se había dejado llevar por el alcohol...adónde quedaría la gran amistad de ambos ahora?

Tifa: Lo de anoche...fue un error...

Cloud la miró arqueando una ceja...que quería decir?

Cloud: Porque dices eso?...No te gustó?

Tifa negó con la cabeza

Tifa: No es eso...bebimos demasiado...y...nos dejamos llevar...esto no debió ocurrir.

Cloud: Pero ocurrió Tifa...

Ella con su cara totalmente roja se atrevió a encararlo y se encontró con un Cloud decidido y confiado...

Cloud: Acaso piensas que me aproveche de la situación para llevarte a la cama?

Tifa no respondió nada...se le hacía muy difícil pensar, tantas imágenes, tantos recuerdos pasaban por su mente en ese instante que no le permitían responder

Cloud: Tú sabes que yo nunca te haría algo así...

Tifa: Si...lo sé

Las palabras salían ahogadas de su boca...ya se sentía el tintinear del llanto en su voz...Cloud lo notó y la abrazó fuertemente, ella dejó salir un par de lágrimas dejándose llevar por el caluroso abrazo del joven. Ella lo abrazaba más fuertemente, se quedaron así unos instantes hasta que Cloud la apartó un poco sentándola frente a él, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y le dio un delicado beso en los labios que no duró más de unos segundos, Tifa lo miró fijamente sin saber que pensar de eso, él también la miró, pero con una sonrisa dibujada.

Cloud: Tranquila...

Seguidamente le dio otro beso en la frente y la volvió a abrazar; el silencio invadió el cuarto unos minutos, hasta que Tifa se hizo escuchar.

Tifa: Debemos levantarnos ya, es muy tarde.

Cloud: Si...tienes razón.

El chico se levantó, tomó su ropa del piso y comenzó a ponérsela mientras Tifa lo observaba fija y perdidamente, cuando al fin Cloud concluyó, tomo una llave que había en el cajón de la mesita de noche y abrió la puerta, antes de hacerlo por completo volteó ligeramente la cara para volverla a mirar

Cloud: Me daré un baño...

Tifa asintió con la cabeza y él salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando la llave pegada...la luchadora pasó su mano por su cabello y se limpió sus ojos vidriosos, aún no estaba lista para bajar, tenía que pensar...qué había sido eso de anoche?... Recordó lo excitante que habían sido sus besos sensuales y los recorridos de sus manos por todo su cuerpo y sonrió...tal vez hayan cometido una locura...pero una noche como esa, no se repetiría con ningún otro hombre...

* * *

Yuffie se encontraba en la cocina, luchando con un huevo mientras lo freía, realmente su vocación no era ser ama de casa.

Yuffie: ARGG! No sirvo para esto! Será posible que no puedo ni cocinar bien un huevo frito?

Volteó hacia el fregador y notó como todos los platos estaban completamente sucios.

Yuffie: Genial! Esto es perfecto! De paso tendré que lavar!

Abrió la llave de agua y tomó un plato pequeño en el cual iría a colocar su huevo frito (o lo que quedaba de él) junto con algunas rebanadas de pan; comenzó a lavarlo y luego cogió un trapo y se dispuso a secarlo...en ese instante se escuchó una profunda voz hablar.

Vincent: Buenas tardes Yuffie.

Yuffie: No sé que tienen de buenas!

Yuffie estaba tan ocupada que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a saludarlo adecuadamente, él miró a su alrededor buscando algo, pero al no encontrarlo se dirigió a nuevamente a la ninja.

Vincent: Discúlpeme si la interrumpo...pero donde están los vasos?

Yuffie: Los vasos? Te diré donde están los vasos! Están todos sucios y cochinos en...!

Con rabia se volteó a mirarlo, sin embargo sus palabras se cortaron...Vincent estaba sin capa, sin bandana y con algunos de los cinturones de su camisa desabrochados mostrando un poco de su atlético pecho...era la primera vez que ella lo veía así y embobada dejó caer el plato que estaba secando, el sonido del vidrio quebrándose la hizo volver en sí, Vincent la miraba extrañado.

Vincent: Le ocurre algo?

Yuffie: ...Eh...Quien? A mí?...No, no me ocurre nada, jejejeje! Oh que tonta, dejé caer el plato...maldición dónde está la escoba?

Vincent: Yuffie…

Yuffie: Y ahora qué?

Vincent: Podría facilitarme un vaso? si es tan amable, tengo algo de sed...

Yuffie: Oh! Si claro, como no...el vaso jejeje!

Tomó uno de los vasos sucios del fregador y lo limpió con un trapo húmedo, luego se lo dio al hombre

Vincent: Gracias

Yuffie: Er...si de nada...

Yuffie balbuceaba ligeramente al hablar y Vincent lo notó, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se acercó al refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de agua, por alguna extraña razón la mirada de Yuffie siempre se desviaba hasta Vincent mientras él permaneció en la cocina, tuvo que cachetearse a sí misma para recuperar la razón.

Yuffie: Pero qué demonios te ocurre Yuffie!

Vincent se acercó a la barra.

Vincent: Si quiere puedo echarle una mano.

Tifa: No es necesario Vincent, yo lavaré.

Tifa ya había bajado las escaleras y se acercó al fregador donde estaba Yuffie, miró al suelo, su cara mostró algo de molestia.

Tifa: Otra vez un plato de la vajilla, eh Yuffie?

Yuffie: EH...Jajaja! Si lo siento, en verdad, no quise, lo que pasó es que...quiero decir...este...

Tifa: No me des explicaciones, mejor por favor búscame una aspirina, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.

Yuffie: oh...ok!

Yuffie fue corriendo a los cuartos para buscar la pastilla, Tifa abrió la llave de agua y comenzó a lavar el resto de los utensilios...Vincent notó la nostalgia de sus ojos.

Vincent: Tifa...que le pasa?

Tifa: Eh? no nada Vincent, porque habría de pasarme algo?

Vincent:...

Instantes después bajó Cloud, al notarlo Tifa desvió su mirada intentando evitarlo, lo mismo hizo el rubio, Vincent se dio cuenta y supo que algo había pasado...pero prefirió dejar hasta allí la conversación, no tenía porque meterse en la vida ajena.

Cloud: Hola Vincent, que tal pasaste la noche?

Vincent: Bastante bien, y usted?

Cloud: Pues...

Miró a Tifa y notó como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.

Cloud: Digamos que fue una buena noche, jeje.

Vincent: Aja...

Cloud: Eh...Eh! Tifa esto está hecho un asco, quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

Tifa: ...Claro Cloud...como quieras.

Cloud cambió su expresión por una más nostálgica al escuchar la debilidad de la voz de la mujer, ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlo, el silencio invadió el lugar, momentos después llegó Yuffie.

Yuffie: Aquí tienes la aspirina Tif...hey! Quien se murió? porque esas caras eh?

Cloud: Dijiste aspirina?, dame una por favor, ya no aguanto la cabeza...

Yuffie: Tu también? Ja! Condenados ebrios!

Yuffie le arrojó la caja a Cloud y luego de tomar una pastilla él se la lanzó a Tifa, esta la atajó con indiferencia, cogió una píldora y se la tomó con un poco de agua.

Yuffie: Oh...su interesante e inexistente conversación me entretiene enormemente...pero si me disculpan yo y mi intento de huevo frito nos vamos a nuestra habitación!

Tomó su plato y subió nuevamente, instantes después también lo hizo Vincent...Tifa y Cloud volvieron a quedarse solos...sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a hablar...después de lo que había ocurrido, su relación jamás volvería a ser como la de antes...

* * *

Al cabo de una semana Vincent estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo. Tifa le había ofrecido su bar para que él se hospedara el tiempo que considerara necesario; cosa que él agradecía, pero a pesar de la hospitalidad de sus amigos y de lo confortable que era la habitación que se le había asignado, había algo que no estaba bien.

Se sentía extraño...confundido, desde hacía 33 años que él deseaba tanto esto, ser una persona normal, un mortal común y corriente, poder vivir su vida como él quisiera sin estar atado a aquellas voces que dominaban su mente...y ahora que su deseo se había cumplido no sabía qué hacer, nunca se detuvo a preguntarse "¿qué pasaría si volviera a la normalidad?"...tal vez porque nunca pensó que volvería a la normalidad...¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? ¿qué sería de su vida?, no podía continuar como un forastero viajando de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo como había hecho estos últimos tres años, tampoco podía permanecer de por vida instalado en la casa de Tifa y Cloud como un invasor, él sabía que tarde o temprano ellos comenzarían a molestarse con su presencia...él había evadido estos pensamientos durante los últimos días mientras pasaba la revuelta por su llegada, pero hoy se había decidido a pensar que hacer, no podía seguirlo aplazando...ya era casi mediodía, y en ningún momento desde que se levantó había salido de su habitación, sus pensamientos eran demasiado turbulentos en estos momentos como para darse el lujo de salir por allí y perder el tiempo.

Su monólogo interno se vio interrumpido por primera vez en todo el día cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió bruscamente, Vincent dio un ligero rebote ante la repentina entrada de...

Yuffie: Oye pretendes estar aquí encerrado el resto de tu vida, o qué?

Vincent no supo que responder, hace instantes estaba tan concentrado con sus análisis que la pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

Yuffie: ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Vincent:...No creo que sea asunto suyo el hecho de que este encerrado todo día en la habitación...

Yuffie: AH! Que no es asusto mío? Pues si me deja refrescarle la memoria mi querido señor Valentine, esta también es mi habitación!

Vincent:...

Vincent no se molestó en contestar, simplemente se giró sobre sí dándole la espalda a la chica y centrando su atención nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Yuffie: Así que te quedaras callado eh?

Vincent:...No pienso caer en sus provocaciones, además estoy algo ocupado.

Yuffie: Haciendo qué? Viendo la ventana como un psicópata perdido? Vaya que divertido!

El sarcasmo en su voz fue totalmente captado por el pistolero.

Vincent: Si, tal vez debería, a ver si puede mantener la boca cerrada por una vez en su vida.

Yuffie: Cómo?! ARGGGG! Como me enfermas! Bien! Me voy, veo que no soy bienvenida ni en mi propia habitación!...AH! y si acaso te importa, el almuerzo ya va a estar listo, pedazo de soquete!

La rabia de Yuffie se vio reflejada en la forma tan violenta como cerró la puerta al salir, Vincent simplemente suspiró y minutos después decidió bajar; gracias al rompecabezas de pensamientos que estaba armando se había olvidado por completo de comer y su estómago ya comenzaba a protestar...

Vincent: Aún no me acostumbro a esto, hace mucho que no sentía hambre de esta forma…

Y sin chistear salió de la habitación y fue hasta la barra del bar, allí Yuffie, Tifa y Shelke estaban preparando las cosas para servir el almuerzo

Shelke: Buenas tardes Vincent

Vincent: Igualmente Shelke

Yuffie: Wao! así que "Mister dulzura" se dignó a bajar!

Tifa: Que pasó Vincent? Porque no bajaste en todo el día?

Vincent: Tenía varias cosas en que pensar...eso es todo.

Yuffie: Uhh...no me digas, para variar un poco.

Vincent simplemente hizo caso omiso del comentario y se sentó en una de las mesas de bar, hoy no había muchos clientes así que podían comer allí sin ningún inconveniente. Al rato llegaron Marlene y Denzel de la escuela y se sentaron en una mesa aparte, Shelke colocó el plato frente a Vincent junto con el suyo y el de Tifa, colocó los cubiertos y los vasos. Tifa traía consigo una bandeja con Lasaña y otra con arroz y le sirvió a cada uno su porción.

Shelke se sentó en su lugar junto a Vincent, Yuffie estaba detrás de la barra preparando las jarras con jugos.

Shelke: Oye Yuffie, apresúrate con las bebidas quieres?

Yuffie: A mí no me des ordenes, niñata!

Shelke: Y ahora que dije?, simplemente que Vincent y yo tenemos sed.

Yuffie: "Simplemente que Vincent y yo tenemos sed" ains!

Repitió la frase llena de burla, sin embargo no le quedaba de otra, llevó la jarra llena de jugo de tomate a la mesa, le sirvió un poco a Shelke, y cuando se disponía a servirle a Vincent la ninja tropezó con algo e hizo que se le derramara todo el líquido sobre la ropa del chico. Vincent se levantó estrepitosamente con un gruñido molesto.

Yuffie: Ups...Discúlpame Vincent...yo no quería...

Vincent: Lo ha hecho a propósito no es verdad?!

Yuffie: Eh? NO!, claro que no!, me tropecé con algo y...

Yuffie miró bajo la mesa para ver qué era lo que le había estorbado en el camino y descubrió a la mal intencionada pierna de Shelke.

Yuffie: TU! Fuiste tú!

Shelke mostró una expresión fría intentado convencerlos a todos que ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo ocurrido.

Shelke: Y ahora que hice?

Yuffie: ATRAVESASTE TU PIE PARA QUE ME TROPEZARA!, que demonios te ocurre?! Quien te crees que eres?

Shelke: Ahora también vas a culparme de las locuras que cometes?, asume la responsabilidad de tus actos, lo manchaste a propósito.

Yuffie: Eso no es verdad! Vincent, déjame que te limpie esa cosa.

Yuffie tomó una servilleta de la mesa, agarró la camisa negra de Vincent e intentó quitarle la mancha rojiza, pero en su torpeza su codo chocó con el plato del pistolero haciendo que este cayera al suelo rompiéndose ruidosamente

Tifa: Yuffie! Cuantos platos de mi vajilla piensas seguir rompiendo?

Yuffie: Lo siento! en verdad.

Intentando disculparse con Tifa quiso acercarse a ella y sin darse cuenta haló la camisa de Vincent ahorcándolo ligeramente.

Vincent: Yuffie ya basta!

Yuffie: Uy! Perdón! deja que te ayude.

Vincent: Creo que ya ha ayudado suficiente!

Y de un jalón le hizo soltar la parte de la camisa que estaba intentando limpiar, ella sorprendida ante la reacción de él se le quedó mirando extrañada con sus ojos bien abiertos, la servilleta la apretaba entre sus manos.

Vincent: Si está molesta conmigo por lo de hace rato no tiene porque desquitarse así!, si así lo desea puedo cambiar de habitación si piensa que la estoy acaparando yo solo.

La expresión de Yuffie se volvió furica, y en silencio rechinó sus dientes.

Yuffie: Sabes qué?! Quédate con tu cochina habitación! Y tú, ya no te preocupes por tu vajilla! Porque yo me voy! Desde que llegué no he sido más que un estorbo para todos ustedes! Siempre lo he sido, no es así?! A nadie le agrada mi estadía aquí! Pues si eso quieren todos, me largo! Yo tampoco me siento cómoda en un lugar donde siempre me verán como una adolescente chillona y molesta!

Shelke: Y acaso no lo eres?

Yuffie: Tu...

La mirada de Yuffie se tornó desafiante y se fue acercando lentamente hasta Shelke.

Yuffie: Tu eres la peor basura que he conocido! No te soporto!

Tifa: Yuffie! Los niños están presentes!

Yuffie: ARGGGGG!

Y con pasos largos y rabiosos subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

Marlene: No, Yuffie-chan! No te vayas...

Tifa suspiró, salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a Vincent.

Tifa: Permíteme tu camisa, la pondré a lavar, toma esta camiseta de Cloud mientras.

Vincent: Gracias...

Tifa: por favor no se detengan, sigan comiendo...y Shelke, deberías controlar tus palabras un poco más.

Shelke: Solo dije la verdad.

Tifa: Shelke!

Shelke: Bien, bien...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Tomé las escenas relleno de los antiguos capítulos _Deseos Embriagantes_ y _Lágrimas Desapercibidas_uniéndolos en uno solo. Quizás un capítulo algo aburrido, pero sirve de puente para futuras cosas.

**P.D.** Fuck you, Shelke :D


	6. Lágrimas Desapercibidas

_**Capitulo 5: Lágrimas desapercibidas**_

No faltaron las felicitaciones de cada uno de los presentes por el delicioso almuerzo que Tifa había preparado, y al poco rato, los platos de todos estaban completamente vacíos. Cada cual se dispuso a recoger sus utensilios y colocarlos al lado del fregador. Marlene fue a ayudar a Vincent y a Shelke con sus cosas y no pudo evitar notar como el plato de Yuffie estaba repleto de comida aún.

Marlene: Yuffie-chan debe estar realmente enfadada para no bajar a comer lo que Tifa prepara...

Shelke: Es una malcriada...

Tifa: Shelke, recoge el plato de Yuffie y guárdalo en el microondas que de seguro más tarde baja a buscar comida.

Shelke tomó el plato con algo de flojera y lo coloco donde Tifa le había indicado.

Tifa: Uff... al menos tendré menos que lavar, Yuffie suele comer más de dos porciones por almuerzo jejeje.

Shelke: Tifa no necesitas mi ayuda verdad?

Tifa: Porque? Vas a algún lado?

Shelke: Tenía pensado salir un rato a caminar.

Tifa: Ah! Por mi no te preocupes, ve tranquila!

Shelke se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Vincent, que se encontraba limpiando un poco la mesa

Shelke: Esa camisa te sienta muy bien.

Shelke se refería a las camiseta blanca que pertenecía a Cloud, aquella que el pistolero tuvo que pedir prestada por las manchas que había provocado la ninja con sus volteó algo extrañado.

Vincent: Gracias... aunque el blanco no es un color que use muy a menudo.

Shelke: Pues te hace ver muy guapo.

Vincent se hizo el indiferente y siguió trapeando la mesa. A Shelke se le sonrojaron ligeramente las mejillas al darse cuenta del comentario que acababa de hacer, y el rubor se intensificó aun más al momento de prepararse para volver a hablarle.

Shelke: Vincent...tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Vincent: No tengo planes.

Shelke: Oh... porque...estaba pensando...y si me...acompañas a caminar por las praderas?

Vincent nuevamente le devolvió una mirada extrañada. Shelke simplemente quedaba helada cada vez que él la miraba, sus ojos tan penetrantes y misteriosos siempre habían sido lo que más le gustaba de él, aunque pocas veces el mostraba sus rubíes con ese aire de confusión. El pistolero no pudo evitar suspirar en forma jocosa.

Vincent: La verdad... preferiría quedarme hoy aquí, tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden en mi cabeza...no te lo tomes a mal.

La tarde junto a Vincent, con la que se había hecho tanta ilusión murió sin ni siquiera haber nacido, sin embargo trató de no exteriorizar su frustración para que él chico no se diera cuenta.

Shelke: Oh claro...otro día será entonces.

Vincent: Bien...

Seguidamente Shelke tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir. Cuando Vincent finalmente terminó su quehacer se dirigió a la barra y sintió como una manita lo halaba de la camisa, al bajar su mirada descubrió que era la pequeña Marlene.

Marlene: Vinnie! Mi tarea de matemáticas esta muy difícil, me ayudas?!

Vincent parpadeó un par de veces y pudo distinguir la risita burlona de Tifa desde el lavaplatos.

Vincent: Eh... Bueno...yo...

Marlene: Ven!

Y sin esperar la respuesta concreta del pistolero tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta la mesa donde estaban sus cuadernos y sus libros.

Marlene: Mira, no entiendo estas divisiones, me explicas?

Vincent: Pero... Marlene tu profesora no te lo enseñó?

Marlene: Si pero no entendí mucho Xb

Vincent dio un suspiro y comenzó a ojear los libros. No sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo se había preocupado por resolver una suma, una multiplicación... o quizás una ecuación. A su mente vinieron sus días de infancia, cuando iba a la escuela; su madre siempre llegaba puntual a buscarlo después de clases, aunque después de que ella falleció, su Padre, Grimoire tuvo esa responsabilidad, y al contrario de lo que ocurría con su progenitora, Vincent siempre terminaba siendo el único niño que permanecía hasta tarde esperando a que lo buscaran para ir a casa. También recordó lo solo que se la pasaba en los recreos... él siempre se sintió extraño, diferente de los demás niños, sus compañeros solo se le acercaban para hacer proyectos o trabajos juntos puesto que él era un excelente estudiante...Dentro de su subconsciente Vincent se burló de si mismo, todos aquellos recuerdos volvían a su mente de manera inesperada...durante todos estos años su mente había permanecido demasiado ocupada como para permitir eso...una caricia sobre su hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Marlene: La tierra llamando a Vinnie! Cambio?!

Vincent: Eh? Oh cierto!...bien veamos... creo que lo recuerdo, es sencillo, observa.

Marlene quedó simplemente maravillada con la manera como Vincent resolvía los problemas matemáticos, al igual de la fluidez con la que se los explicaba... no tardó mucho para que la pequeña niña pudiera resolver el resto de las divisiones por sí misma.

Marlene: Así?

Vincent: Perfecto, lo has comprendido.

Marlene: Yupi! Viste Tifa? Lo hice yo solita!

Tifa: Jejeje, te felicito Marlene.

Marlene: También felicita a Vinnie, es muy inteligente!

Un fuerte abrazo en el cuello fue la manera de agradecerle a su nuevo profesor, Vincent soltó una pequeña risa mientras Marlene se separaba de él.

Vincent: De acuerdo, necesitas que te explique algo más?

Marlene: Nop! Eso es todo por hoy! Gracias !

Vincent: No hay de que.

Tifa: Bueno, si me disculpan par de genios, voy a ver que tal va la ropa que metí a lavar.

Dicho y hecho, Tifa fue al cuarto de lavado.

Marlene: Oye Vinnie, al principio andabas como en las nubes, que te pasaba?...

Vincent: Pues...

Marlene: AH! Ya sé! Estabas pensando en Yuffie, verdad?

Vincent: En Yuffie?

Marlene: Sip... yo también estoy preocupada...dijo que se iría...yo no quiero que se vaya...

Vincent: No creo que lo haya dicho en serio, estaba muy alterada, eso es todo.

Marlene: Pues yo la vi muy decidida... creo que han sido muy duros con ella.

Vincent:...

Marlene: Yuffie vino aquí hace más de un mes muy preocupada, diciendo que debían encontrarte... ella fue la que convenció a todos para ir a buscarte...

Vincent:...

Marlene: Sabes? Yuffie estuvo muy triste mientras tu no estuviste... nunca antes la había visto llorar.

Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron de par en par... llorar?

Vincent: Ha llorado?

Marlene: Upss... lo siento...no debía decir nada...

Vincent: Ciertamente es muy raro verla llorar…Creo que cuando murió Aeris es la única ocación en la que la he visto mal.

Marlene: Bueno... nadie lo sabe...yo la descubrí sin querer...

_**********************Comienzo del flash back**********************_

_*Yo estaba llegando de la escuela...Yuffie estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien*_

Yuffie: Reeve eres un incompetente! Han pasado cuatro semanas y no has sabido nada de él?! Para qué demonios tienes a media población alistándose contigo?!...No me interesa que tengan otros trabajos! Acaso olvidas toda la ayuda que Vincent le dio a tu organización?! Nuestra prioridad es encontrarlo!...NO ME QUIERO CALMAR! Pónganle algo más de empeño anciano flojo y cobarde! Cuando sepas algo de Valentine llámame! Cambio y fuera!

Tifa: Yuffie tienes que tranquilizarte, así no lograremos nada.

Yuffie: Como quieres que me calme?! Cuatro semanas Tifa! CUATRO SEMANAS! No puede ser posible que no tengamos ni una pista!

Cloud: Tal vez sea hora de aceptar la realidad...

Yuffie: Que quieres decir?

Cloud: Debemos empezar a plantearnos seriamente el hecho de que Vincent probablemente haya muerto en esa explosión…

Yuffie: Pero que dices?! No podemos rendirnos tan rápido!

Cloud: Tu misma lo has dicho, llevamos 4 semanas revisando cada rincon…

Yuffie: Vamos Cloud! Hay que seguir buscando! Es Vincent, él puede con esa explosión y con mucho más! No es así Tifa?

Tifa:...

Yuffie: Verdad que si Tifa?

Tifa:...

Yuffie:...No puedo creerlo...fueron capaces de enfrentarse a Sephiroth, a Shinra, a Omega y a los Tsievts...pero no son capaces de mantener la esperanza para encontrar a un amigo, a Vincent que tanto nos ha ayudado. Es verdad, puede que él no lo demostrara, pero él nos aprecia,...no me importa lo que ustedes piensen, no voy a abandonalo, siempre hemos depositado nuestra confianza en él...ahora él necesita de nosotros...aunque sea sin su ayuda voy a seguirlo buscando!

_*Luego Yuffie se fue corriendo de allí...Cloud y Tifa parecían muy tristes...yo entré a la tienda fingiendo que no había escuchado nada...al rato me dieron ganas de ir al baño...iba a abrir la puerta pero escuche a alguien dentro y me detuve...era Yuffie*_

Yuffie:...Vincent…porqué no apareces?...dónde te metiste?...no me puedes hacer esto, tú no puedes irte así sin más ni más!...No puedes!

_*La voz de Yuffie se escuchaba muy mal...logre oír sus sollozos y como le daba golpes a la pared...también escuché un sonido como cuando alguien cae en el suelo, supongo que fue que se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con mucha fuerza...al rato, ella salió del baño, su cara estaba normal, así que nadie se dio cuenta...creía que lo mejor era quedarme calladita*_

_***********************Fin del Flash back************************_

Vincent tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que le había contado Marlene... la manera como Yuffie se había referido a él...la manera como lo había defendido frente a sus amigos...la esperanza de que él regresara...su llanto...todo eso lo había hecho Yuffie por él... porque lo quería ver otra vez.

Vincent: Tienes razón Marlene...he sido muy duro con ella...voy a disculparme.

Sin decir más se levantó y con su andar felino subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación...Marlene tomó sus cosas las guardó en su bolso y se fue a ver televisión con Denzel en su cuarto.

* * *

Vincent tomó aire fuertemente antes de tocar la puerta de madera y probar suerte, Yuffie tal vez le contestara...él espero unos segundos, pero la puerta no se abría, tal y como lo supuso, así que no le quedó de otra.

Vincent: Yuffie, soy yo, déjame pasar...tengo que hablarte.

No hubo respuesta...intentó esta vez girar la perilla de la puerta; estaba cerrada con llave...pero la perspicacia de Vincent no sería burlada tan fácilmente, agudizó su oído y por los ruidos que había dentro de la habitación supo que la ninja permanecía despierta, y recordando lo que Tifa había dicho seguramente su estomago aclamaría comida más temprano que tarde y bajaría a buscar su olvidado almuerzo, así que prefirió no seguir con inútiles intentos y esperarla pacientemente abajo en la barra

* * *

Cuando estuvo completamente segura de que nadie merodeaba por los alrededores, Yuffie abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto provocando un fuerte chillido proveniente de las bisagras ligeramente oxidadas...aunque ese sonido no se podía comparar con el que su estomago estaba produciendo...

Yuffie: AY! Ten algo de paciencia si?! Ya te doy tu almuerzo, pero cállate, estomago molesto!

De puntillas se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes dar un pequeño vistazo para comprobar la soledad del lugar, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido del televisor desde el cuarto de Marlene, un nuevo gruñido de su estomago la hizo apresurarse.

Yuffie: A ver...donde diablos habrán guardado mi comida?

Echando un nuevo vistazo logró distinguir en la puerta del microondas una pequeña nota:

"_Yuffie, tu comida esta aquí, está muy rica, disfrútala" Atte: Marlene_

Yuffie: Leviatán y todos los dioses te bendigan Marlene!

La chica abrió el microondas y efectivamente allí estaba su comida intacta, la calentó unos minutos en aquel aparato y después de servirse algo de beber nuevamente se adentraría en el pequeño pasillo para llegar a su habitación.

Triunfante al fin colocó el plato sobre una de las mesitas de noche y cerró rápidamente la puerta, pero justo al voltearse pudo ver a alguien acostado en la cama vecina

Yuffie: AHHH!

Vincent: Cálmese, no la voy a morder...

Yuffie: TU! Co- COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ?!

Vincent: Estaba en el baño en el momento en que usted salió del cuarto, y como cometió el descuido de dejar la puerta abierta aproveche para entrar.

Yuffie: ARGG! Pero que tonta soy! SAL DE AQUÍ!

Vincent: No lo haré, esta también es mi habitación, lo olvida?

Yuffie: Bah! No me interesa! No me echaras a perder por segunda vez mi hora del almuerzo!

Furiosa tomó el plato de la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama apoyándo la espalda contra la almohada, sin chistar comenzó a ingerir su alimento, mientras gruñía dentro de sí. Vincent le dio una mirada neutral, aunque por dentro estuviera riéndose por su triunfo, sin embargo pudo notar como al pie de la peinadora habían un par de maletas, sus cierres estaban entreabiertos permitiéndole percibir que estaban llenas de ropa.

Vincent: Y esas maletas?

Yuffie: Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te hable?! Me largo de aquí!

Vincent: Lo decías en serio?

Yuffie: Oh! Claro que no! No hablaba en serio!, solo lo dije porque tenía ganas de gritarte, así como también me dio la gana de mancharte con jugo de tomate y de romper otro plato de la super, ultra y espléndida vajilla de Tifa, ah! También se me vino en gana ahorcarte con tu propia camisa y tirar tu comida al suelo, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado!

Vincent: El sarcasmo en sus palabras la verdad es bastante sublime.

Yuffie: ah! Por supuesto! Como si tú fueras tan buen conversador! Cierra la boca y déjame en paz, cuando termine de comer me voy!

La muchacha tomó nuevamente su plato y siguió acabando con la comida que en él había vorazmente...unos minutos de silencio invadieron el lugar...

Vincent: Y que piensa hacer?

Yuffie: Pues que crees?! Tendré que irme a Wutai, ya veré que nueva excusa me invento para salir luego, pero no pienso seguirme quedando en un lugar en donde solo hay un montón de tontos a los que nunca les he importado y me tratan como una niña de mierda que todo el mundo tiene que cuidar! Ya me harte!

Vincent:...Yuffie, usted sabe que eso no es verdad...

Yuffie: Vete al infierno!

Otros minutos de silencio...Yuffie alejó su plato ya vacío y se puso de pie dándole la espalda al pistolero.

Yuffie: Siempre ha sido así...para ustedes siempre he sido y seré una niña malcriada e inmadura...sé que la primera impresión no ayudó demasiado, pero me arrepentí, me disculpe y les devolví las materias...sabía que eso no sería suficiente para que me perdonaran...pero...he estado intentando por tres años ganarme su confianza…ha sido inútil...Ya no soy una niña...he crecido, he aprendido, he madurado...ninguno de ustedes quiere entender eso...

Vincent no supo que responderle...en parte, ella tenía razón, hace más de tres años ella les había robado las materias, violando la amistad y la confianza que le depositaron, todos los del grupo habían notado como el pistolero se había mostrado alterado (como pocas veces) con esta traición...sin embargo había sido el primero en aceptarla de nuevo, y aunque le tomo mucho tiempo volver a creer en ella, finalmente borró todo ese resentimiento, además había compartido con ella semanas atrás la misión de llegar al núcleo de Omega, había sido su leal compañera durante el descenso, lo había salvado varias veces...y después de su desaparición se empeñó en seguirlo buscando a pesar de las frágiles esperanzas que quedaban...Yuffie había madurado...él lo sabía.

Vincent: Estoy en total desacuerdo con lo que dices... no eres en lo absoluto un estorbo para nosotros...

Yuffie: Ja! Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor... no está funcionando tu intento!

Otro largo silencio...

Vincent: No sé lo que opinaran los demás...pero yo personalmente...pienso que eres una mujer bastante madura...por eso te dije que te veías diferente.

Yuffie se volteó lentamente para encarar al pistolero, su mirada llena de duda y frustración hablaba por ella.

Vincent: El hecho de tomar la decisión de ir a por las materias que tanto necesitaba tu pueblo sin importar las limitaciones de tu padre y el hecho de ser la sucesora al trono, la iniciativa de seguir en la lucha contra Sephiroth y de enfrentarse a su trío de hermanos y a Bahamut...el haber resistido y superado todos los obstáculos para llegar hasta Omega... a mi parecer son suficientes pruebas para concluir que eres una mujer sumamente decidida y madura...

Yuffie:...

Vincent: Nunca has sido un estorbo, al menos para mi...al contrario, me salvaste la vida un par de veces y emprendiste una ferviente labor para hallarme con vida, te estoy eternamente agradecido.

La boca de Yuffie se secó completamente, su mirada iba fija al suelo...demasiadas palabras juntas habían salido de esos labios que, la mayoría del tiempo, permanecían fruncidos, y todas fueron palabras bastante cálidas. Yuffie se sonrojó dulcemente entre un poco de vergüenza y contención de llanto.

Vincent: Te quedarás callada?...bastante inusual...

Yuffie: ...yo...

Al levantar su mirada se encontró con los cautivadores ojos rubíes de Vincent, en ellos había una mezcla de dulzura y nostalgia...muchas memorias habían vuelto de golpe...los momentos con la pequeña ninja desde hacía ya tres años...Esa profunda mirada la hizo intimidarse un poco y bajar nuevamente la cabeza...

Yuffie: Gracias...supongo.

Vincent: Dime...aun piensas marcharte?

La frágil actitud de Yuffie se borró al escuchar esa frase, a pesar de todo lo lindo que Vincent le había dicho no sería suficiente motivo para doblegarse y cambiar de parecer.

Yuffie: No creas que todas esas flores que acabas de lanzarme me harán quedarme aquí! Igualito me voy!

El ex turco suspiró...

Vincent: Bien, no me meteré en sus decisiones, haga lo que le plazca...

Yuffie: BIEN!

Y recuperando nuevamente su postura animada y furica tomó sus maletas y terminó de introducir algunas cosas que estaban tiradas por el piso...Vincent simplemente la observaba en silencio, Yuffie lo sabía, sin embargo intento ocultar el rubor de su rostro e ignorarlo.

Vincent:...por cierto...no le da curiosidad saber porque me encerré toda la mañana?

Yuffie: mmm...la verdad es que...NO!, No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida Valentine!

Vincent: Bien...no le diré.

Y tranquilamente se dejó caer sobre su cama, colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca para descansar; silbó un par de veces, y de vez en cuando le echaba una rápida mirada a la joven, solo debía ser paciente.

Yuffie comenzó a alterarse, guardaba su ropa arrugándola y caminaba de un lado a otro buscando quién sabe qué, cuando podía miraba a Vincent disimuladamente...En verdad no me dirá? pensó ella, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Vincent comenzó la cuenta regresiva mentalmente: 3...2...1...

Yuffie: Ok, ok, ok! Ya basta! Has despertado mi curiosidad! Dime de una vez!

Vincent: Eres tan predecible.

Yuffie: Basta ya! Habla!

Vincent: Je...

Vincent se levantó lentamente y se sentó en su cama con una pierna doblada y posó su brazo encima de la misma mientras miraba hacia fuera de la ventana.

Vincent: Estaba...pensando...

Yuffie: En qué?

Vincent: En lo que será de mí de ahora en adelante...

Yuffie: Que quieres decir?

Vincent: Mi vida me fue arrebatada hace 33 años, Hojo modificó mi cuerpo y Lucrecia me abandonó en el laboratorio...no tenía ningún motivo para seguir viviendo...sin embargo, Caos me había transformado en un ser inmortal, por más que lo quisiera...nunca iba a morir...

Yuffie:...Inmortal?

Vincent: Lo único que me quedaba era un cuerpo inhumano y el deseo de vengarme...quería desgarrar a Hojo con mis propias manos, eso me conllevó a unirme a ustedes...pero en el viaje me reencontré con ella...detrás de esa cascada...su cuerpo inerte, pero su alma seguía en pena...cuando acabamos con Hojo, se acabaron los motivos para seguir viviendo...y más que nunca desee morir...

Yuffie: Vincent...

Vincent: Que irónico no?...la mayoría de las personas desean vivir para siempre...pero no piensan ni por un instante lo que eso implica... ver el tiempo pasar, ver como la gente que amas se va y tu no...sigues ahí, sufriendo eternamente...

Yuffie:...

Vincent: Lucrecia siempre me decía...que viviera cada día intensamente...como si fuera el último día de mi vida...siendo inmortal, que importaba eso?...lo que más deseaba era volver a ser normal...

Yuffie:...a donde quieres llegar contándome todo esto?

Vincent mostró una sonrisa apenas distinguible mientras volteaba su mirada hacia ella, la ninja sintió un ligero escalofrío, pero se mantuvo firme. Ni él mismo sabía porque contaba todo aquello, pero continuó.

Vincent: Intento hacerle saber lo que ha pasado conmigo...

Yuffie: Eh?...no te entiendo, háblame en cristiano por Dios!

Vincent: Cuando Caos y yo nos lanzamos contra Omega, las cosas en mí cambiaron...nadie hubiera podido resistir esa explosión...

Yuffie: Y entonces?

Vincent: Alguien tuvo que sacrificarse para que yo permaneciera con vida...ese alguien...fue Caos...

Yuffie: Caos? Te refieres al demonio de tu Límite?

Vincent: Si…Cuando estábamos en el reactor y Omega nos atacó, logré apartarte, pero yo no pude escapar y mis heridas fueron graves, Caos se apoderó de mí por completo ya que no tenía en mi pecho la Materia Ancestral, la cual seguramente ya conoces, después de todo las materias son tu mayor afición.

Yuffie: La materia que Rosso te arrebató, no es así? Shalua y Reeve me hablaron de lo mística que era. Cuando te encontré tenías un hueco enorme en el pecho, pero aún así lograste sanar…eso fue gracias a Caos?

Vincent: Caos tiene un poder de regeneración muy potente, por eso pocas veces podías verme realmente lastimado.

Yuffie: Ya comprendo! Y lo mantenías "bajo control" con la materia de tu pecho!

Vincent: Así es…

Yuffie: Pero al final pudiste controlar a Caos a pesar de no tenerla…

Vincent: Lucrecia…apareció a través de Shelke, ellas extrajeron la materia del núcleo de Omega y la devolvieron a mi pecho, gracias a eso logré una fusión completa, normalmente solo uno de los dos dominaba el cuerpo, pero en esa ocación pude utilizar el poder de Caos de manera consiente...

Yuffie bajó y subió la cabeza un par de veces…hasta Shelke había sido más útil que ella.

Yuffie: Ya veo…

Vincent: Según las escrituras de los ancianos, el único capaz de derrotar a Omega es Caos, él lo sabía y aceptó su destino, él ha vuelto al planeta junto con el Arma y gracias a ello permanezco vivo.

Yuffie: Es decir, que gracias a "Lucrecia" fue que pudiste hacer las paces con Caos y llegar a un acuerdo para él ser sacrificado a cambio de tu vida?!

Vincent: Eso supongo, nunca lograba llegar a acuerdos con él, creo que él también estaba cansado de mí, je.

Yuffie: Pero si Caos ha vuelto al planeta...eso quiere decir que tú?!

Vincent: Así es... Ni Caos, ni Cerberus habitan ya en mi cuerpo.

Yuffie: Cerberus?

Vincent tomó algo de aire y prosiguió con la explicación.

Vincent: Cerberus...la bestia mitológica de tres cabezas encargada de custodiar las puerta del Hades...en mi habitaban tres entes: Una bestia: la Bestia Galiana, Un fantasma: Mascara infernal y un zombie: El Gigante de la muerte, ellos serían los tres seres que representan a Cerberus, encargados de proteger a Satán...que en mí sería Caos...Caos solo aparecía en momentos críticos, de lo contrario algunos de los otros tres tomaban posesión de mi cuerpo...al irse Satán, Cerberus ya no tiene a quien custodiar y desaparece junto a su amo...

Yuffie: A ver si entendí...Caos ya no está dentro de ti...por eso tus otros tres demonios también se han esfumado?

Vincent: así es...

Yuffie: oh...ESPERA! Eso te deja sin ningún demonio verdad?!

Vincent: Correcto

Yuffie: Y si no tienes a Caos ni a tus demonios sus células ya no te impiden envejecer no es así?

Vincent: Vas bien...

Yuffie: Eso quiere decir que...

Yuffie abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo...

Yuffie: Eres un ser humano normal?!

Vincent: Eso creo...o al menos me siento como tal.

Yuffie: WA! Vincent es maravilloso! Se ha cumplido tu deseo!

La chica no pudo evitarlo, ante tanta alegría se abalanzó sobre el hombre haciéndolo caer sobre la cama, ella quedó encima de él abrazándole el cuello. Vincent la tomó por la cintura intentando alejarla un poco...la habitación quedó nuevamente en silencio, sus caras estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia...ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse y al notar que tardaban en reaccionar Vincent aclaró su garganta haciendo que el contacto visual se rompiera. Avergonzada Yuffie se le quitó de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Yuffie: Lo siento...jejeje

Vincent: No hay cuidado...

Yuffie: Pero que felicidad! Me alegro que se haya cumplido lo que tanto anhelabas! Ahora comenzaras a envejecer, a tener hambre y ganas de ir al baño, te saldrán arrugas, dentro de unos años sufrirás enfermedades incurables y sordera, mientras vas detrás de tu odiosa hija reprochándole todo lo que haga con su vida y criticando a la generación joven...aunque...eso suena más como a mi padre...Vincent...estas seguro que eso es lo que querías?

La broma de la kunoichi hizo que Vincent soltara una débil carcajada...Vincent riéndose!...eso sí que es una novedad, por lo que Yuffie no pudo evitar parpadear confundida.

Yuffie: De verdad que has cambiado! No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! Te reíste!

Vincent: Jeje, si lo pones de ese modo, ser mortal es terrible...

Yuffie: Es verdad jajajaja!

Nuevamente minutos de silencio (-.-U)

Yuffie: Y...que harás ahora?, quiero decir...piensas suicidarte y reencontrarte con Lucrecia o algo así?

Vincent:...Lucrecia es la que me ha dado esta nueva oportunidad...ella me lo dijo "Quiero que cumplas tus sueños" ...no voy a rechazar el regalo que tanto se empeñó en darme.

Yuffie: Uf! Menos mal! De todas formas, si contestabas que sí, yo lo impediría! Jajaja!

Vincent:...gracias Yuffie.

Yuffie: Eh? Porque?

Vincent: Por escucharme.

Yuffie: Eh...bue...bueno...no tienes que ser tan formal!

A la mente de ambos vino el recuerdo de cuando se reencontraron en la furgoneta de Reeve, había ocurrido algo muy similar, los dos soltaron una pequeña risita.

Yuffie: Y entonces? Que piensas hacer?

Vincent: Aún no lo sé...nunca me planteé en serio la posibilidad de ser un mortal otra vez...supongo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es buscar un lugar donde quedarme...ya me siento incomodo aquí.

Yuffie: Te entiendo hombre!...y en qué has pensado?

Vincent: Pues...lo ideal sería un pequeño apartamento como cuando trabajaba en Shinra...algo sencillo, no soy hombre de lujos...

Yuffie: mmmm... eso será algo difícil sin dinero, un apartamento cuesta una fortuna, y ni te cuento los alquileres.

Vincent: Lo sé...

Yuffie: Pues sin plata no lograrás demasiado...así que tienes dos opciones: Una fácil y una difícil.

Vincent: ?

Yuffie: La fácil...ROBA!

Vincent: No la considero como una opción razonable...

Yuffie: Sabía que dirías eso...eres de ese tipo de gente que le gusta todo por el camino más complicado...en fin, la otra opción es...

Vincent guardó silencio prestando atención a lo que Yuffie diría...(Redoble de tambores como música de fondo para aumentar el suspenso XD)

Yuffie:...Busca empleo...

Vincent:...oh...claro, como no se me había ocurrido antes.

Yuffie: Deja a un lado tu sarcasmo! Es la única opción!

Vincent: Si ya lo había pensado...

Yuffie: A ver, qué diablos sabes hacer tú además de matar y ser guardaespaldas?

Vincent: Yuffie...

Yuffie: Era una broma! Uy! Deberías aprender a reírte de ti mismo...

Vincent: Puedo hacer lo que sea...y si no, aprendo...

Yuffie: Claro se me olvidaba que eres el gran y maravilloso Vincent Valentine!

Vincent: ¬¬

Yuffie: Ay! No me mires así...pues...no nos queda de otra, traeré el periódico.

Vincent: El periódico?

Yuffie: Si, no sé si te has enterado, pero hay una parte llamada CLASIFICADOS donde hay diferentes opciones laborales.

Vincent: No me tomes por estúpido.

Yuffie: Jejejejeje! Bromeaba, bromeaba!, ya vuelvo!

Vincent: Yuffie…

Yuffie: Dime?

Una semi sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los labios del pistolero.

Vincent: No y que te irías?

El cuerpo de Yuffie se estremeció de pies a cabeza, maldijo ese condenado sexto sentido de Vincent y su capacidad para la memoria. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y de forma omnipotente respondió:

Yuffie: Crees que me voy a perder la oportunidad de verte hacer otra cosa que no sea disparar y andar presumiendo con tu mugrienta capa?! No señor! Hasta podría pagar por verlo!...No mentira, no pagaría...pero es igual! Pienso ayudarte, y estando en Wutai no podré hacerlo, deberías de sentirte honrado!

Vincent: Lo dudo…

Yuffie: Aish ¬¬ Ya vuelvo!

A Vincent solo le quedó reírse dentro de sí...la actitud de Yuffie hacia con él siempre había sido distinta que con los demás desde que él recuerda, ella siempre buscaba la manera de saber que le pasaba y ayudarlo...en el fondo él también buscaba apoyarla en lo que necesitara, aunque nunca lo admitiera...

Vincent: No tengo ni la menor idea de porque le conté mis problemas…

Lo peor? No se sentía arrepentido en lo absoluto.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Este capi siempre me gustó, bastante íntimo, Vincent por fin se deja de murallas y permite a Yuffie conocer un poco más de él, y cómo no? si nadie confía más en él que ella, creo que podía permitirse hacer lo de este capítulo.

Espero les gustara la forma como se abordó la mortalidad de Vincent. Recuerden darme su opinión, tanto si les gusta como si no, los review me animan a ir más de prisa :)


End file.
